


Simply Adorable

by Crimson_lotus660



Series: Desire [1]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: A little motherly, Acquaintances to Lovers, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blushing, Clit Play, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Embarrassment, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Gentleness, Grinding, Handcuffs (not actually used only discussed), Het, Illustrations, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Kidnapping, Lingerie, Lube, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Messy, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Neck hickeys, Not Canon Compliant, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Pining, Playful Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Revelations, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Inexperience, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Some Humor, Strong Female Characters, Submission, Surprise Kissing, Sylnny, Taking care of a sub, Teasing, Tickling, Touch-Starved, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Woman on Top, back rub, cheek kissing, cuteness, manners, safe sex, sexual health, spoiling, sub male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_lotus660/pseuds/Crimson_lotus660
Summary: “Such a good boy...nice job!” She leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.Johnny could feel an intense blush creep onto his face once again, as well as a shy smile. His friends would never approve of this. Maybe they didn’t need to know.Johnny’s always been known for his loyalty, but everyone has their limits.If being this way with her was so wrong, then why did it feel so damn good?





	1. Sylvia’s Idea

Sylvia opened her brown eyes one Saturday morning, lonely as can be. She blew her black hair out of her eyes and sat up in her bed.

Anger immediacy filled her as she remembered what happened the night before.

She and Dallas, her boyfriend (well, now ex-boyfriend), had gone to a party at Bucks place. She really wanted to have some fun and maybe enjoy a little romance, but it was all in vain. He pretty much ignored her the whole time.

She used to find it exciting, dating the baddest boy in town. It made her feel special, important even. But, the novelty of it had worn off long ago. He was way too rough with her. His kisses were cold as ice, he was clumsy and impatient in bed, and he never remembered things like her birthday, or their anniversary.

She decided that a year and a half was enough. If he didn't care, neither did she. After an hour of watching him drink and play poker, she walked up to him, dropped his ring on the card table and left.

He just rolled his eyes and ignored her. They had broken up so many times, it was almost like a routine. He probably figured she'd come crawling back to him at some point, like she had in the past, but he was wrong. She'd had enough.

She came home, and soon headed to bed, too exhausted to even cry. She felt more relief than sadness.

She didn't expect all that much of him, he was Dallas Winston after all, but a little more affection would have been nice.

Now that she was single, she was ready for some fun.

Even while dating Dallas, she enjoyed flirting and getting attention. During their breaks, and sometimes when Dallas was in jail, she'd have one night stands with other guys in town, mostly out of boredom, as well as sexual frustration. But, she was starting to tire of it. The excitement of hooking up with guys she barely knew was starting to wear off. She needed something...different.

She didn't feel ready for a new boyfriend, but maybe a physical relationship would be a nice change. Someone to just keep her company and help her relieve her tension, and she would do the same for him. Someone to play with and try new things. She was always trying to think of ways to spice things up in the bedroom.

Dallas once used her vibrator on her, but he was very clumsy with it, and it took her over 20 minutes to orgasm. This was way too long in her book.

She tried to tell him what to do and where her sweet spots were, but he wouldn't listen. It was easy for her to tell that his pride wouldn't let him admit he didn't know how to properly pleasure a woman.

He was Dallas Winston, he could do anything, or so he thought.

A lot of guys had this attitude. They were too proud to ask for guidance. They were always trying to show off, even when they didn't know what they were doing. It would be funny if it weren't so frustrating.

He also rarely let her use lube, which made sex a million times better in her opinion. Yet another orgasm she'd miss out on.

The more she thought about all this, the happier she was they were broken up for good. They weren't any good for each other, anyway. She had her moments with him, but they were over. It was time for Dallas to grow up, and take a long look at himself before he tried anything with any other girls. Hopefully, his future girlfriend would have more patience than she ever did.

 It was time for something new. Somebody who would listen to her, give her the affection she craved. Someone who knew how to respect girls and treat them well. A gentleman.

She needed somebody different. Someone without so much stubborn pride. Someone...submissive.

She'd heard the term a while back, and it always excited her, to have someone to take care of, someone to praise.

She thought about all the guys she knew. None of them really fit that description, except for the one and only Johnny Cade.

She'd admired him for a while now, and considered getting with him in the past, but she knew Dallas would object. Johnny was such a sweetheart, and she didn't want Dallas angry with him, or herself for that matter. She hated dealing with his temper.

Johnny and Dallas were as close as brothers. She noticed that protective look in Dallas's eyes whenever they hung out.

She knew Dallas wouldn't be happy to see her getting cozy with him. Maybe she could keep it a secret.

It wasn't his business, anyway. They were broken up now, and Johnny certainly was handsome. She liked his nicely shaped jawline, the way his thick dark bangs hung over his beautiful, deep, dark brown eyes, his gorgeous tan complexion.

He was pretty shy, this was a nice change. The boys in that town could be pretty loud and obnoxious.

She giggled mischievously. It didn't matter how shy he was, she would get her way. Sylvia always had a way with men. She couldn't wait to seduce him. It would be a challenge, something she was always up for.

Johnny wouldn't know what hit him after spending a night with an experienced girl.

She was always on the pill, so there was no need to worry about pregnancy after she had her fun.

"I don't want no grandkids yet. Ya got your whole life ahead of ya," her father would say. Her parents weren't perfect, but they treated her well enough.

She had to agree with her father on this. She always enjoyed the company of an attractive young man, but she was definitely nowhere near ready for children. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted them, actually.

Her father wasn't around very much. He was usually either working or out with his buddies.

Her mom was around much more often than her father. Sylvia liked her mother, she was easygoing, had a pretty good sense of humor, and tolerated Dallas, as well as the other boys she hung out with.

It was kind of funny, actually. Sometimes, when Sylvia had a boy stay the night, her mother made them breakfast. The boys were always confused by this, and it amused Sylvia. They had never met such an easygoing mother before.

"Sweetheart, it’s no crime to enjoy yourself...just take your pill, okay?" She'd say. Her mom was the best. She had her fill of men in her life, it took her years to settle down.

The boys would grumble, saying they didn't need any charity. But, they couldn't resist her mother's excellent cooking, and she could tell they appreciated it. Dallas was a particularly big fan of her mom's pancakes. Sylvia wasn't a bad cook, either. Her mother enjoyed teaching her all kinds of recipes.

Her parents made an alright amount of money, her dad was a mechanic and her mom worked at a bank.

Her parents were nice enough, and had never laid a hand on her, aside from an occasional spanking when she was little. She was kind of a wild child, always full of mischief and energy. It hadn't exactly worn off. That energy and spunk of hers was probably what attracted Dallas to her in the first place.

Unless it was just her boobs and ass. The thought of Dallas made her scoff and roll her eyes. She was ready to try someone new, someone different.

She decided to give him a little test drive, without him even being present. Pleasuring herself in the morning was always very refreshing.

She lifted up her nightgown, opening her legs before reaching between them. Sylvia shuddered when her fingers made contact with her warm center. She was always a fan of self-love.

She rubbed herself through her underwear at first, closing her eyes at the pleasant feeling. Sighing, she felt herself relax, letting her mind wander.

She smiled with a slight blush, thinking about a really cute memory of hers.

Once, when he tagged along with her and a few others to a party, Dallas didn't even bother to hold the door for her, and it almost slammed into her face. Johnny noticed and ran in front of her, catching it and holding it open so she could go inside.

Sylvia was impressed by his manners. She promptly placed a kiss on his cheek as a reward for being such a gentleman (when Dallas wasn't looking, of course).

Johnny just stared at her, blushing bright red.

He headed inside after her, and she giggled when she saw him frantically rubbing away the lipstick on his cheek. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Dallas never reacted to her like that, even when they first started going out.

"Mmm…" she purred, putting some pressure on her clit.

She thought about how embarrassed he'd be if she told him she was doing this. He didn't seem like the most confident boy around, so he would definitely be surprised. He'd turn even redder than he did when she kissed his cheek.

What if he turned his head before she kissed him? Dallas's lips were so thin and rough. Johnny's lips were plump for a boy, and she bet they were soft, too...and warm.

"Ahhh…" she sighed, rubbing a little harder.

He didn't seem the type to get much affection from girls, so she figured he'd savor it. He'd kiss her softly, and gently rub her waist, instead of roughly grabbing at it like Dallas. He would take his time and be gentle.

She blushed deeply, moaning. How refreshing that would be. A change of pace she was more than ready for.

He had a soft voice, with a sweet Southern drawl. She loved it when boys had accents, she wondered how it'd sound in bed.

She smiled, applying more pressure, feeling some moisture through her underwear.

She leaned back against her bed, adjusting herself slightly as she played with herself. Sylvia focused on the warm, pleasant feeling for a few minutes, a calm peacefulness overtaking her.

Her eyes fluttered open as she imagined how much he'd blush once he saw her nude. It'd be adorable.

Johnny was such a gentleman, she figured he'd be like that in the bedroom, too. He'd listen to her, and actually respect her body.

He would be very sweet.

Sylvia bit her lip and moved her hand, reaching inside her underwear, rubbing at her warm, bare flesh.

She placed two fingers inside of her slit, thrusting them gently, shivering when her palm brushed against her clit.

He was so polite whenever she ran into him. He'd smile softly and enjoy her company, although he'd usually shy away from her when Dallas got near them, much to her disappointment.

He imagined how polite he'd he in the bedroom, how gentle and obedient. He'd practically worship her body.

Such a good boy he'd be.

She giggled and hooked her fingers, finding her g-spot before adding a third, gasping as she rubbed a little harder.

She moaned. It had only been a few minutes, and she was already getting close.

She couldn't imagine he was getting enough pleasure in his life. She knew how needy boys his age could be. Girls didn't seem to pay much attention to him, and he didn't seem the type to touch himself much, either.

Johnny was shy and a gentle soul, and his gang always protected him, but he still had the same needs and urges as everyone else.

 He'd be the gentle lover she craved, she'd help fill a void in his life.

They'd make each other feel _incredible._

"J-Johnny!" Sylvia cried out, feeling her orgasm coming on.

She blushed, groaning as she put her other hand to work, gently pinching her clit.

She wanted to feel him squirm desperately underneath her. She wanted to hear his quiet, soft moans as she lowered herself down his shaft. She wanted to hear them get louder as he finally came, looking at her with a blush, wearing a sheepish grin.

A loud moan passed through her lips as she finally came.

An intense wave of pleasure spread throughout her center, shooting up into her abdomen.

Her entire pelvis seemed to pulse, throbbing with euphoria.

When it was over, she let out a long sigh, giggling as she laid down once again, pressing her head onto her warm pillow.

"Ahhh...that was good…." she moaned, catching her breath.

That was the best orgasm she'd had in months. She could only imagine what Johnny's actual presence and touch would do to her.

She shivered, closing her eyes and relaxed for a few minutes.

She couldn't wait to dominate him. She knew he wouldn't mind. He didn't have Dallas's obnoxious pride.

She giggled as she imagined how he'd react if she told him about this. He'd be so embarrassed. It would be adorable and amusing.

It was pretty early, so she had plenty of time to prepare for her sexual escapade that night. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she got out of her bed, heading for the bathroom.

She threw her soaked underwear into a basket, along with her nightgown before getting into her shower.

Later, she adjusted her towel around her body, and opened the cabinet under the sink, leaning down and smiling when she saw plenty of spare toothbrushes, toothpaste, and a few unopened deodorants. She checked her shower, happy to see that there was plenty of soap and shampoo. She wanted her new toy to keep up on his hygiene. 

Dallas would always roll his eyes when she reminded him to take care of himself. But, she couldn't help but notice his, ahem, rather neglectful hygiene habits, and the cigarette smoke that always clung to his clothes didn't help. She knew that Johnny had quit smoking, so that would be a welcome change. She never really cared for cigarettes. She much preferred to tend to her high libido.

She headed into her room, dressing more modestly than usual. On the outside, at least. Underneath, she wore some of her favorite lingerie; a red silky bra decorated with lace, with matching panties.

Later, she finished her breakfast, enjoying the peaceful quiet of her kitchen. Her mother was at the bank trying to get some extra hours in. Her father enjoyed gambling at the tracks just a little too much. Her mother often had to work on Saturdays to make some extra money. She probably wouldn't be back until late that night. Even if she discovered Johnny, Sylvia highly doubted she'd mind.

She was used to her daughter bringing home boys, it didn't phase her anymore. As long as she always took her pill, her parents pretty much stayed out of her sex life. Sylvia always had plenty of condoms handy too, just in case. Her father was out too, probably hanging out with his buddies from work. He wouldn't be back anytime soon. Sylvia would have lots of private time to spend with Johnny.

She decided to reward him for being such a gentleman. She wanted to make him feel good, to feel appreciated.

She was going to give him a passionate evening he would never forget. And even more after that, if she was lucky.

She wanted to take care of him. _She wanted to spoil him rotten._

She decided to start with getting him some new clothes. His clothes were so tattered and faded, and he'd been wearing the same sneakers for years. Even Dallas managed to have more of a wardrobe than that.

She placed her dishes into the sink, then found her mother's huge stash of coupons. Her mom was obsessed with those things, she had tons of them. It'd be dumb to not put them to good use.

After searching through them for a while, she discovered a few for one of her favorite shops. Perfect!

She put the rest of them back and headed to her room, grabbing some spare cash from her nightstand.

She'd tucked it into her wallet, then headed for the front door, putting on her boots and leaving, then getting into her car.

Once she arrived at the shop, she headed inside, walking quickly as she shivered. It was pretty chilly that day. Windy, too.

She liked the way guys looked in dark colors, so she decided to get him something in black. She wanted him looking his best for her.

She soon found a black jean jacket with matching jeans, and a red t-shirt. Red looked great on boys, too. She also got him a pair of black converse. They were similar to the ones he had, but were in much better shape.

She decided to get him some new underwear, too. She could always appreciate a nice butt on a guy, and Johnny certainly had that going for him. She felt excitement at the idea of something from her being so close to his bare rear at all times, even when she wasn't with him, like a dirty little secret. His friends would have no idea. It turned her on more than it probably should have.

After a little searching, she decided on a pair of red boxers, matching the t-shirt. She picked up a pair of socks, too, and headed for the register.

After paying for everything, and rolling her eyes in annoyance when the cashier winked at her, she headed back to her car.

She loved putting outfits together. Fashion just came naturally to her.

She headed back home, putting his new clothes into the washer so they'd be ready to wear.

Once they were clean and dried, she wrapped them up along with the sneakers and hid them in her room. She wanted to surprise him.

By then, it was well past noon. She figured she might as well have some lunch and get her homework done.

Soon enough, it was five o' clock. The perfect time to kidnap Johnny. She was going to enjoy a nice long evening with her new toy.


	2. Flustered

Sylvia drove to his neighborhood, wondering how she should do this. She really didn’t want to run into his friends. They’d ruin the whole thing. They were way too overprotective of Johnny. They always got in her way when she wanted to talk to him.

She never understood it at all. Johnny was the pet of the gang, but was that really good for him? Johnny deserved more pleasure in his life. Maybe they should pull back a little. She was going to show him how to enjoy himself.

She soon reached the abandoned lot. She saw him there often. Sure enough, she spotted him sitting on an old bench. He was alone, this would be easier than she thought.

She parked her car next to the lot, opening the door and stepping onto the grass. Johnny looked pretty lonely and bored. She was going to fix that.

The young woman was determined to get him in her car quickly, before any of his friends found out she was there. She couldn’t have them getting in her way.

Sylvia began to make her way over to him from behind.

She knew he could be pretty jumpy, so she decided to have a little fun.

She sneaked up on him, being sure to not make a sound. It seemed to be working, as he didn’t seem to notice her.

She stopped a few feet behind him, smirking before she spoke.

“Hey there, Johnnycake!” Sylvia said loudly.

He snapped out of daydreaming, nearly jumping five feet in the air as he let out a small squeak. He quickly stood up and and turned around to find the source of the voice.

His eyes widened when he spotted Sylvia smirking at him.

She giggled at the surprised look on his face, his dark eyes wide and his wild hair falling into them. He really was adorable.

“S-Sylvia?” Johnny managed to say in his quiet voice after his heart rate had returned to normal.

He was surprised to see her. She didn’t come around there often.

Still, it wasn’t like he minded her company. He liked her boldness and confidence, and she was gorgeous. Her wavy dark hair framed her face nicely, and her eyes were a pretty shade of brown.

He couldn’t help himself, and let his dark eyes roam up and down her body. She had some nice curves. Sylvia’s striped, form-fitting top, tight jeans and boots showed them off very well.

Her outfit was surprisingly modest. Johnny was used to seeing her dressed more provocatively. This outfit was much more flattering, in his opinion. It left more to the imagination, he realized with a blush.

Sylvia smirked as she watched him look her over, happy that Johnny found her attractive.

“Aww...did I startle you, honey?” She teased him as she giggled. He reddened some more, tearing his eyes away from her chest and looking at her face, his blush intensifying when he saw the amused look in her eyes.

“Wh-what are you doin’ here? Dally’s not here, ya know….” he said in his Southern accent, raising an eyebrow. He hadn’t seen her around much lately,

His breath hitched as he moved closer to him, her hips swaying as she made her way around the bench.

“I know...I came to see you, sweetie….” she smirked at him, mischief in her brown eyes.

“Me? Wh-why?” He blinked at her, confused.

“Well, I dumped Dallas, and I think you’re cute,” she reached for him, grabbing his jacket collar and pulling him closer to her.

Johnny squeaked slightly, unable to react out of nervousness. He shuffled his feet, looking at her with wide eyes.

Sylvia tightened her grip on his collar, humming thoughtfully as she studied his expression. He was so flustered. It was adorable.

She liked that he didn’t move or try to push her away. Johnny was so submissive, just like she suspected. Sylvia liked that. She couldn’t wait to play with him.

She looked him over with a seductive grin. He raised an eyebrow, looking at her though his thick bangs, which created a slight shadow over his face. Sylvia noticed how mysterious it made him look.

‘So handsome,’ she thought as she admired his features. His adorable, confused expression only made her want him more.

Suddenly, she leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. His blush intensified as he looked at her, flustered. That was just about the last thing he would have ever expected. This sure was forward, and glory, she sure did smell nice.

“What was that fo-mmphh!” His stammering was cut off by a rather forceful kiss.

Well, this sure didn’t happen everyday. Girls in his neighborhood could be pretty wild, but they didn’t usually go around kissing guys they barely knew out of the blue.

Johnny froze, unable to react. He just stood there, paralyzed.

He was shocked, though it wasn’t exactly unpleasant. He just couldn’t push her away, her lips were so soft.

A low moan rumbled in her throat as she kissed him, tightening her grip on his jacket collar.

‘What took me so long?’ Her thoughts were a blur as their lips mingled. His lips were so soft and sweet, the total opposite of Dallas. It felt so warm and gentle, just like she suspected. It was something she could definitely see herself getting used to.

She gently pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a playful tug. She was pleased to hear him respond with a soft moan.

When she finally broke the kiss, stumbled back, staring at her as he panted. His cheeks were bright red, and his dark eyes were huge.

His expression made her melt, he was so surprised and embarrassed. If a couple of little kisses affected him that much, she could only imagine how he’d react to everything else she wanted to do to him.

“Ugh…” she groaned as her knees gave out slightly, feeling a pleasant tingle in her...personal area.

Johnny tilted his head, blinking at her with confusion.

“Uh...you okay?” Johnny asked, looking a little concerned. He’d never seen someone react like that to a kiss before.

“Hehe….j-just fine, sweetie,” she giggled, standing up straight.

He blushed, his eyes widening at the seduction in her voice.

“Hey...c’mon!” Sylvia grinned.

Johnny blinked with surprise as she took his hand, pulling him along with her as she walked with confidence towards her car.

“Wh-where are we goin’?!” He asked, bewildered by her behavior.

“My place,” she replied simply as she dragged him along with her. He followed, too stunned to resist.

They soon reached her car. She unlocked the door on the passengers side, opening it and smirking at him.

“C’mon, get in!” She demanded, a devious, sultry look in her eyes that made Johnny blush some more and almost jump out of his skin.

He looked at her, an unsure expression on his face.

“C’mon, I never get to hang out with you! Please?” She pouted, batting her eyelashes at him.

He blinked at her, now even more confused. She wanted to hang out with him personally? This was unusual.

Sure he’d gotten attention from girls before, but that was usually when he was hanging out with his friends. They’d all be at a party or a drag race or something and start chatting up some young women. His friends (mostly Two-Bit and Dallas) would try in vain to impress them, making him cringe. He loved his friends, but they sure could be obnoxious sometimes.

Sometimes the girls would talk to him, but it was pretty casual. Just making boring conversation.

People just saw him as another member of the gang, not much else. At least, that’s how it felt.

Soon, he tore himself away from his thoughts and got in the passenger seat. He just couldn’t find it in him to object. Arguing with girls was something he had absolutely no experience with. He couldn’t bring himself to run from her, either.

Johnny snuck a few curious glances at her as she drove. He wasn’t quite sure what to think. She was practically kidnapping him! This was going to be one interesting evening.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled into her driveway. What was she planning?

“C’mon, don’t look at me like that, I just wanna have some fun!” She smirked at him as she parked her car.

“F-fun?!” He stammered, wondering what kind of “fun” she had in mind.

She leaned into him, placing a kiss on his cheek, causing a rosy blush to creep onto his face once again.

“C’mon,” she grinned at him, excitement and mischief in her eyes. She removed her keys from the ignition and opened the door, stepping out.

Still unable to protest, Johnny undid his seatbelt, nervously opening the door and stepping onto the pavement. He stared at her as the door closed with a soft click.

She smiled as she took hold of his arm, dragging him to her front door.


	3. Relax

They stepped into her living room, Sylvia locked the door.

“Go, ahead…take those shoes off…make yourself at home,” she grinned at him, taking off her boots.

Johnny looked at her unsurely before kicking off his sneakers.

He looked around, noticing how quiet it was.

“Um...are we alone? Where are yer folks?” He asked her curiously.

“Not home. Probably won’t be for a while….” She smirked at him, chuckling as he began to blush again.

She then dragged him over to the couch, both of them sitting down.

Sylvia leaned over and placed another kiss on his cheek, giggling as she made him blush some more.

“W-why do ya keep kissin’ me?” He asked her in a small, nervous voice, looking at her. He wasn’t used to so much affection. Where did all this come from all of a sudden?

“I dunno….your blushing is cute, I guess…” she grinned.

Johnny reddened even more at her words and looked away sheepishly. He looked pretty nervous.

“C’mon, relax! What’s the big deal?” She huffed.

“I...Sylvia, I barely know ya, and-“ he started to say, before she cut him off.

“Please? C’mon, just give me a chance, okay?” She grabbed onto his arm, giving him a pout. She really didn’t want him getting away from her.

Johnny squirmed slightly, and Sylvia frowned. Was she being too forceful? It was hard to control, she really liked him so far. But, she didn’t want to scare him away. She loosened her grip a little.

She smiled when she felt him relax somewhat. Dallas was always so rough. She realized with annoyance it had probably rubbed off on her a little.

She had been looking forward to trying out someone more gentle. However, she now acknowledged the huge difference between fantasizing and actually attempting something.

Dallas was aggressive. His kisses were so hungry and forceful. It was enough to make her lips sore. She had gotten used to his behavior, though she didn’t exactly enjoy it.

But this wasn’t Dallas. This was Johnny.

She was so excited to have some more gentleness in her life, that she forgot to adjust her own behavior.

She would have to be less aggressive. If she wanted a gentle lover, she’d have to do the same for him.

She released his arm and turned on the TV, hoping to get him to relax some more. She searched through the channels for a moment, stopping at a drag race.

“This okay?” She grinned at him. Dallas had mentioned Johnny loved these. Maybe this would get him to chill out.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, looking at her curiously.

She smiled, gently leaning up against him and watched the race. Johnny squirmed slightly, but didn’t try to push her away. He didn’t like being grabbed so roughly, but this wasn’t so bad. Her body heat wasn’t exactly unpleasant.

Johnny tried his best to focus on the race, but he couldn’t help but sneak curious glances at Sylvia every so often. He was still pretty uneasy about being alone with her in her house. What did she want, exactly?

“I should’ve had you over here sooner….,” Sylvia leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and softly kissing his cheek.

Johnny blushed some more, but couldn’t help but smile slightly. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

 

 

They watched the race for a while, Sylvia leaning against Johnny happily, with a look of mischief in her eyes.

 

...

 

‘Jeez....doesn’t he know how to relax?’ She thought as she sighed. About an hour had gone by, and he still looked tense. How could she get him to enjoy spending time with her? She was certainly enjoying his company. Dallas always had a hard time sitting still. His hands were always all over her. He could be so demanding, and it got tiring and annoying.

With Johnny though, it was the opposite. He was so shy, he didn’t seem to be the type to ever try to touch a girl when she wasn’t in the mood. Sylvia found this refreshing. It was hard to find boys who respected ladies like that. She liked it. Dallas always wanted to be in control. With Johnny, though, Sylvia would be the one with that privilege. 

She liked his shyness, but didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. How could she get him to lighten up? Maybe make him laugh somehow?

Suddenly, she got an idea.

She wasn’t sure why, but she always had a fondness for tickling. She was pretty ticklish herself, her mother tickled her often when she was little. She just got a kick out of it.

Sylvia tried tickling Dallas once. Much to her surprise, he actually laughed, then quickly pushed her away. She could count on one hand the number of times she’d seen him blush, and that was one of them. Sometimes when she was feeling down, she’d think of the fact that big, bad Dallas was ticklish and it always made her laugh.

Dallas, as well as a few others she tried it with, hated being tickled. She wondered if Johnny would be different.

She turned to him and grinned suddenly, looking him over. She briefly considered asking first, but she figured it would be the strangest question he ever heard. He probably would say no, anyway, and what fun would that be? She decided to just go for it.

Even if he got mad, she’d make sure he got over it quickly. She had a way with guys, and was proud of that fact.

She moved closer to him, moving her hands towards his stomach. He glanced down, then looked back at her with confusion.

“Wh-what are ya-” He was cut off by a squeak as her hands made contact, his lips involuntarily curling up into a smile as he squirmed. He tried to keep it together, but he’s super ticklish, especially on his belly and sides.

“Pffft!,” he held back a laugh as her fingers danced along his tummy.

She stopped for a moment to pounce on him and push him down onto the couch, making a small squeak erupt in his throat.

“Syl-Sylvia, wh-” he was once again cut off by her resuming tickling his tummy, her legs wrapped around his thighs, keeping him in place.

He squirmed helplessly underneath her as she tickled him, his eyes squeezed shut as his uncharacteristic laughter echoed throughout her living room.

He attempted to suck in his stomach to escape her tickles, but it didn’t do any good. She was determined to have her fun, and help him lighten up.

“C-c’mon, cut that ou-“ He was cut off by more laughter as Sylvia suddenly slipping her hands under his shirt, tickling his bare sides.

He was rather freaked out, but couldn’t control his reaction. He was kind of enjoying this despite himself. People weren’t usually so playful with him.

He was laughing even harder now, his face red and tears in his eyes. His sides were even more ticklish than his belly, and the fact she was tickling his bare skin now made it even more intense.

She giggled, smirking devilishly before she pushed up his shirt and exposed his tan stomach. She continued to tickle his sides, picking up the pace.

He couldn't do much but laugh, his eyes squeezed shut as he squirmed and thrashed helplessly underneath her.

“What? What’s so funny, sweetie? Hmmm?” She teased him as she giggled, enjoying herself. She sure was having fun.

Johnny was getting pretty desperate after a few minutes. He could hardly breathe.

“S-Sylviaaaa...hehehe....p-please *giggle* sto-oooop,” he pleaded with her, gasping for air between giggles and looking at her with his big dark eyes, which were filled with tears.

“Okay, guess you’ve had enough,” satisfied, she stopped, grinning triumphantly. She got off of him and sat down, laughing.

Johnny was a flustered mess, gasping for air as he laid there.

Once he managed to catch his breath, he sat up, blushing as he pulled his jacket and shirt down, covering himself. He pushed his dark bangs out of his eyes, staring at her. Her behavior continued to confuse him more and more.

“Wh-what...hehe...was that f-for?” He asked her between a few leftover giggles. He looked at her with an expression that looked like a combination of embarrassment, exasperation, and confusion. But, there was also a slight trace of amusement in his dark eyes.

Sylvia shrugged. He didn’t look as nervous anymore, just confused. This was good, she was making progress.

“You really are ticklish, huh?” She smirked at him. That was just about the cutest thing she had ever witnessed.

Johnny looked away as his blush increased at her use of that word. Being so ticklish kind of embarrassed him. He usually didn’t like feeling so vulnerable. And yet, he hated to admit it, but despite himself, he enjoyed her tickles. It did feel pretty good to laugh once in a while. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed that hard.

“What’s wrong? There’s nothing wrong with being ticklish, ya know...it’s cute!” She smirked at him, giggling as he somehow got even redder. Embarrassing him was really entertaining. Not to mention his blushing was adorable.

He still didn’t look at her, unable to hold back a tiny smile.

Sylvia noticed and smirked knowingly.

“You liked it, didn’t you?” She asked.

“Umm, n-no?” He cursed his horrible lying skills.

“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone,” she reassured him.

“R-really?” He asked hopefully. He blushed at the idea of his friends finding out. He’d never hear the end of it.

“Yep, don’t worry, sweetie...I’ll even tickle you some more sometime if you want,” she smiled, leaning towards him and kissing his cheek. That was the most fun she had in a long time. She wouldn’t mind doing it again.

Johnny just blushed some more and looked down at the floor. He had to admit, he wouldn’t mind being tickled again.

“Well...alright...but...,” he trailed off, feeling awkward. He wasn’t sure how to tell her, but he didn’t really like being startled like that, despite liking the tickles.

Sylvia noticed his demeanor and gave him an apologetic smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll ask first from now on, alright?” she asked.

“Okay….thanks,” Johnny sighed with relief. He hated how high strung he could be sometimes. Some people seemed annoyed by it, but he was glad she understood.

“I always get a kick out of ticklin’ people...” she admitted, blushing slightly. Johnny tilted his head.

”Really?” He found this kind of odd, but was curious nonetheless.

“Yeah...this town can be a drag sometimes...gotta find your fun somewhere, y’know?” She shrugged.

Johnny blinked, finding himself nodding. She was quirkier than he used to think. He liked it, and was kind of interesting, and he couldn’t agree more about their town being a drag. He always craved some more fun in his life.

“Nobody ever likes it...it drives Dallas nuts,” she snorted.

“D-Dally’s ticklish?!” Johnny choked back a laugh. He never would have expected that.

“Hehe....yep! We might wanna keep that to ourselves, though,” she said. Johnny nodded in agreement.

Sylvia chuckled before she felt her stomach rumble.

“I’m hungry...how about you?” She asked him, giggling when she heard his own stomach give a loud growl of its own.

“Yeah, I guess,” he blushed, trying to stifle the noise with a hand.

“I’ll order a pizza...pepperoni okay with you?” She asked.

“Sounds good,” he replied.

Sylvia ordered the pizza, along with a few Cokes, then returned to the couch. She smirked at him, wanting to hear his adorable laughter again.

“More tickles?” She asked, kissing him on the cheek, giggling as his cheeks reddened even more.

“What? Now?” He asked, blinking at her kiss. He was still getting used to her affectionate ways.

“Yeah, why not? While we’re waiting for the pizza...please?” she said.

Johnny thought for a moment, then shrugged. She had a point there. What’s the harm?

He looked at her and nodded shyly as his blush increased.

She pinned him to the couch once more, tickling his ribs this time.

Johnny howled with laughter, squirming. She sure was skilled at tickling.

She laughed, tickling his bare skin once again. He laughed even harder.

She tickled him for a few minutes, then gave him a break, then tickled him some more. She couldn’t get enough of this.

They continued like this for a while, until Johnny discovered laughing so hard had consequences.

He squirming increased as he felt a familiar urge in his nether region. He blushed as his laughter died down.

“Hmmm? What’s wrong, sweetie?” Sylvia stopped suddenly.

“U-um, I have to-” his blush increased as she giggled knowingly, interrupting him.

“Hehe….it’s just too much for ya, huh? It’s right over there,” she smiled as she pointed to a door near the kitchen.

Johnny nodded, quickly getting up and heading for the bathroom, rolling his eyes as she chuckled at him.

He returned to the couch after a few minutes, wiping his wet hands on his shirt.

She grinned at him, leaning over and kissing his cheek, making him blush. He really was cute, even when he had to pee.

“Did you like the tickles, honey?” she asked.

Johnny looked away shyly, nodding.

“I think you’ve had enough for today, though, don’t you?” She giggled.

“Y-yeah,” he replied quietly as he blushed.

She kissed him on the cheek again, making him smile. If she didn’t know any better, he might’ve been starting to enjoy her kisses.

DING DONG

Johnny jumped slightly as the doorbell rang loudly.

Sylvia laughed softly at his reaction and got up, reaching into her pocket for some money as she headed for the door.

Johnny hummed quietly, smiling as he inhaled the aroma of the pizza as she paid for it along with the Cokes, feeling his stomach growl hungrily.

Sylvia soon closed the door, locking it and coming back to the couch.

Johnny nearly drooled as she opened the box, revealing the pizza. All that pepperoni and gooey cheese looked amazing, and he was eager to dig in.

“Thanks, Sylvia,” he smiled at her.

“No problem, be right back, go ahead and eat,” she smiled back at him before turning away.

“Where ya goin’?” He asked her curiously, taking a slice.

“Now _I_ have to pee,” she chuckled slightly and headed for the bathroom.

Johnny bit into the pizza, nearly moaning out loud. It was still pretty hot, but he didn’t care. It was so fresh, and tasted amazing. He was a little too polite for his own good, and he usually let his friends take their share before he got his own. By then, it already started to get cold. Sometimes he heated it in the microwave, but it just wasn’t the same.

He had a feeling he would reconsider such manners in the future.

After washing her hands, Sylvia admired herself in the mirror, giggling mischievously. This was all going pretty smoothly. Johnny was shy, but he was still a boy. And all girls know that the way to a boy’s heart (or into his pants) is through his stomach. She was happy that he seemed to finally be enjoying himself.

She returned to Johnny, smiling when she saw him already finishing his second slice. She knew she was winning him over. When trying to butter a boy up, you can never go wrong with delicious food. She’d have to remember to feed him more often.

This whole thing felt kind of foreign to the boy. It was...peaceful. He was used to watching TV at Pony’s house, struggling to hear it over his friends’ antics. Sylvia actually wasn’t bad company so far.

He had always found her pretty, and liked her spunk, but she could be kind of overbearing at times. At least, that was what Dallas always said. Maybe he had been wrong. Johnny always thought Dallas was the smartest guy around, but maybe be didn’t know everything after all. Had Dallas ever bothered to learn how to treat girls right? Johnny doubted it.

They ate as they watched some more TV. Before they knew it, there was nothing left but some crusts.

Johnny sighed happily after he finished his Coke. Setting it down, he leaned back and sighed. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. Now he was stuffed, and it felt really good.

He rarely was able to eat so much. His friends were all bottomless pits, and money was tight. He got adequate meals at Pony’s house, but didn’t want to seem like a freeloader, so he ate just enough to be satisfied. He didn’t usually get this full.

He let himself relax, and before he knew it, he released a satisfied burp. He immediately realized his mistake, very embarrassed.

He blushed, _really_ blushed, the heat spreading all the way to his ears and neck. He blinked, surprised at himself. He never did things like that. What was happening to him? Her laid-back attitude was contagious, it seemed.

“S...s’cuse me,” his soft voice stammered.

Johnny rolled his eyes as Sylvia giggled at him. He supposed he drank a little too much Coke, but he couldn’t help himself. The pizza was delicious, but that pepperoni was really salty.

“You’re excused, sweetie,” Sylvia said. She was happy to see that he had some manners. Dallas never bothered with such things, much to her annoyance.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it...that’s my favorite place,” she grinned.

Johnny chuckled, his blush fading a little as Sylvia stood up.

“Well, better clean up a little,” she said, picking up the pizza box.

Johnny stood up, grabbing a few empty Coke bottles and other trash.

Sylvia grinned again. He really was sweet. Guys never helped her clean up. Whenever Dallas would come over for meals, he’d just lazily stretch out on her couch while she did everything. Johnny was so refreshing to be around.

He was such a gentleman. She couldn’t wait to reward him. She wanted to ride him until they were both exhausted. He deserved lots of pleasure, and she was craving it, too.

As the two headed for the kitchen, she sneaked another kiss on his cheek, nudging him playfully. He stumbled over, looking at her with a slight pout, making her giggle at him.

After cleaning up, the two returned to the couch, sitting comfortably.

Johnny sighed, a rare peaceful feeling washing over him as he watched TV. Some talk show was on.

Sylvia looked him over with a grin. She had a hard time keeping her eyes off of him. She was baffled that she had never realized how cute he really was in the past. His good looks could give Soda a run for his money. She supposed Soda tended to stand out so much more than Johnny because of the huge personality difference. Johnny was rather timid and shy, Soda reckless and outgoing. Girls often overlooked shy boys (herself included, admittedly), but now she realized how charming they could be.

Sylvia’s grin widened before she removed her head from his shoulder, sliding onto his lap.

“W-what are ya-“ Johnny squeaked, blushing.

“C'mon, please? Dallas never wanted to cuddle...” She grumbled as she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into him softly.

Johnny squirmed slightly at the pleasant feeling of her feminine curves against his body. He sighed as he gave in, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed, snuggling closer. He was so warm and gentle.

“Mmmm,” she smiled. It was really comfortable.

“You’re so sweet!” Sylvia cooed.

Johnny’s blush deepened for the millionth time that night as he felt her soft lips brush against his cheek once again.

She sighed, feeling relaxed as she gently nuzzled her nose into his neck. If she got any more comfortable, she might’ve just melted into his body.

The two of them relaxed for a while and watched TV, Sylvia cuddling into him. Johnny didn’t seem to mind too much. He was starting to get used to her touching him, apparently.

This was the best night the girl had in a long time. Sylvia couldn't wait for it to get even better.


	4. Warming up

Soon, it was 9:00. The perfect time to start to really have some fun.

“Hey, Sylvia...it’s gettin’ kinda late...maybe I-mmph!“ Johnny’s quiet voice was cut off as she grabbed his collar, kissing him gently, yet firmly. She sighed against his lips, moving closer to him.

Johnny squeaked in surprise, his dark eyes wide as saucers. He was unable to move as her lips mingled with his.

She closed her eyes, running a hand through his dark hair. He still wore grease, but didn’t drench it as much as he used to.

She pulled away, giggling at the dazed, goofy expression on his face.

He was beautiful, she decided.

His eyes were big and deep brown, his jawline soft yet defined. His features were almost feminine, but not girly by any means. His dark hair was unruly, making it look thicker than it actually was. Some stray tufts framed his gentle features perfectly. His tousled bangs hung over his eyebrows, creating a soft shadow over his eyes, giving him a look of mystery.

The sudden thought of feeling that hair between someplace far lower than her fingers made her shiver and blush.

She played with his bangs for a moment, making him whine slightly in protest, a small pout on his lips. He did spend a lot of time of his hair. She giggled at him, removing her hand before speaking.

“Hehe...so handsome...” Sylvia sighed, smiling at him, a seductive gaze in her eyes as looked him over.

Johnny just stared at her, blushing darkly as he looked at her with surprise. Nobody had ever called him handsome before.

“And your skin’s real pretty, ya know. Reminds me of caramel,” she smiled at him before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Y-ya think so?” He looked at her, his cheeks a deep red.

Sylvia nodded before giggling at the sheepish smile on his face.

She leaned in, playfully nuzzling her nose against his neck. Johnny shivered, feeling really nervous suddenly.

“Uhh...i-it was pretty cold out today, huh?” He blurted out.

Sylvia giggled at him. Johnny blushed violently, kicking himself inside.

“Yeah….windy….” she choked back a laugh. He was so awkward, and his inexperience was endearing.

“It’s _much_ warmer in here,” she purred. Johnny’s eyes widened.

He gasped slightly as he felt her arms tighten around his neck, before she crashed her lips onto his once again.

She closed her eyes, sighing as she kissed his soft, warm lips over and over. She just couldn’t help herself.

After a few minutes, she pulled away, catching her breath, smirking at his expression. He was red as a tomato, his eyes huge. He shook off his daze before he spoke in his quiet voice.

“Um...S-Sylvia, we shouldn’t be doin’ this, ya know….” He panted, glancing away from her nervously.

“Why not?” She giggled as she leaned in, playfully kissing his nose.

When she pulled away, Johnny sighed with frustration, his dark eyes darting back and forth nervously as he tried to reply. It was harder than he thought. He liked her kisses _too_ _much_. His blush increased as he finally spoke.

“Well...ya just broke up with Dally, and-”

“He’ll be pissed,” she finished. Johnny nodded.

“He doesn’t need to know….I’ve had enough of his bull. It’s none of his damn business,” she scowled. The boy frowned.

“Don’t you like my kisses?” She pouted.

“Uh, well….” he blushed. He had nothing against kissing her, but this whole thing seemed more complicated than that.

“So what’s the big deal, then? I like it, you like it, why should we let anyone tell us what to do?” she asked.

He stared at her. It wasn’t that simple...right?

Johnny sighed with frustration. What on earth did she see in him that made her so persistent? And so dismissive of Dallas Winston, of all people?

“But...why me?” He asked her, a depressed look on his face. His self esteem was never the best.

“I heard you stood up for that Cherry girl….I bet Dallas was being a perv, huh?” she asked, confusing Johnny greatly.

Johnny blinked at her. What did that have to do with anything? He was surprised she even knew about that.

He thought about that night. Dallas was talking real dirty, he was acting even more wild than usual. He had just gotten out of jail, so he figured he was letting out some pent-up energy.

Johnny wasn't completely sure what caused him to make him stop. It just didn’t sit well with him. He really didn’t like seeing girls treated poorly, especially with how horribly his father would treat his mother.

Also, Cherry just looked so vulnerable, like he often felt. He didn’t even think about it, he was just on his feet before he knew it.

Sylvia kissed his nose again, tearing him out of his thoughts.

“Uh...yeah...I did. And he was,” he replied quietly.

“And you held the door for me at that party a while back. Dallas almost let it hit me...jeez, the look on your face after that little kiss….it was real cute, ya know,” she loved the fact that she had such an effect on him.

Johnny smiled sheepishly, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. Her kiss that night sure had surprised him.

He collected himself raised an eyebrow at her. He was still lost. Those things didn’t seem all that impressive to him. He was just doing what came naturally.

“So...what does all that have to do wi-,” he was cut off by Sylvia tugging on his collar, yanking him close to her and placing her lips onto his again.

Johnny closed his eyes, kissing her back hesitantly. She was being so insistent, it was hard to resist.

She pulled away after a moment, sighing. He just didn’t get it, did he? She leaned in closer, raising her hand to push some of his hair away from his ear before speaking softly.

“You’re a _gentleman_. It turns me on,” she said bluntly.

An intense blush covered his cheeks, ears and neck. He didn’t see that coming, not at all. He wasn’t used to being spoken to like that. He blinked, unable to reply.

She pulled back and smirked at him, leaning in and kissing his lips, her arms circling his neck. Johnny bit back a moan before she pulled away, speaking just above a whisper against his lips.

“I love it. I want it. I want _you_ ,” she pressed her body into his, pushing him against the couch.

Before he had time to process her words, she began kissing him all over his face. The amusing gesture broke him out of his stunned silence.

“S-Sylvia!” He laughed, squirming. It tickled. She giggled, her lips pressing against his cheeks, nose, and jaw.

“Sylvia,” he repeated, blushing bright red. He was bewildered. Nobody had ever showered him with so much affection. He was paralyzed, unable to do much but enjoy it.

The thought of Dallas buried itself somewhere in the back of his head as she pulled away, smirking at him.

“Do you _really_ want to stop?” she pouted. If he truly didn’t like it, she wouldn’t force him, but the silly grin on his face said otherwise. 

He shook his head.

“Then relax and enjoy,” she purred as she leaned in, kissing him again, adjusting herself in his lap. Johnny placed his hands on her waist, kissing back tentatively. Her lips sure were soft.

Johnny couldn’t do much but blush and stare at her after she pulled away. He just couldn’t bring himself to protest anymore, wrong as it may be.

If Dallas ever found out, Johnny could only hope he wouldn’t be too mad.

“Let’s take this off, hmm?” She smirked and undid the snaps on his jean jacket, slipping it off him with ease and putting to the side. She looked him over, liking the way he looked in his t-shirt.

“There, that’s better, isn’t it? Are you comfortable, sweetie?” She smirked as his blush increased as he gulped and nodded apprehensively.

“Hehe....aww....you’re adorable, you know that?” She smiled at him as he got even redder, looking away from her shyly.

Sylvia giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed her lips onto his neck.

Johnny gasped, holding back a loud moan. That had always been a very sensitive area for him. She pulled away, smirking knowingly as she saw the flustered, lustful expression on his face.

“Oooh....guess I found your sweet spot, hmmm?” She smirked at him.

Johnny looked away, his cheeks red as he ducked his head, attempting to hide his expression under his bangs.

Sylvia laughed at his demeanor before latching her lips onto his neck again.

Johnny closed his eyes and moaned quietly as she placed soft kisses all over his neck, tilting his chin up slightly. He was surprised at how nice it felt to just relax and enjoy himself for once.

Sylvia hummed, opening her legs and straddling his lap, grinding even further into his lower body. She giggled as she felt squirm slightly at the rather provocative position.

“Did you like that, honey?” She pulled away after a while. His eyes fluttered open as he looked at her with a stunned expression.

A sultry, self satisfied smirk curled at her lips as she watched him blush some more, glancing away from her as he nodded shyly. She could swear she could see a tiny ghost of a smile on his lips.

She giggled before diving in and claiming another kiss, snaking her arms around his neck tightly.

He squeaked once more before timidly kissing her back, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist.

He smiled slightly against her lips as he heard her release a soft hum, sounding quite pleased. He let out a quiet sigh as she moved closer and deepened the kiss.

Her kisses felt so good, he figured his should return the favor, albeit rather clumsily.

Johnny's face practically glowed as he blushed violently. He had kissed girls before, sure, but never quite this….thoroughly.

She sure knew how to kiss. He didn’t mind letting her lead at all. Girls usually seemed to want guys to initiate things like this, but not Sylvia, apparently. He was starting to enjoy letting her do what she wanted.

Just like she had hoped, he was being very submissive and shy, not trying to take control at all.

She loved it.

She opened her mouth slightly, playfully nibbling his lower lip. Johnny sighed against the warmth of her lips, opening his mouth slightly to give her better access. Johnny tightened his arms around her waist, rubbing her back gently.

Johnny's kisses were so sweet and gentle. Dallas was never like that, he was always so demanding. His lips were always so thin, cold and rough.

Just like she had hoped, Johnny’s lips were full, soft, warm, and she could have sworn they tasted like caramel, matching his complexion nicely. It was silly, of course, just her imagination. It was almost like being kissed for the first time in her life. She was eager for more.

Johnny knew how to treat a lady. He was gentle and polite. She decided he was more of a man than Dallas would ever be.

The dark-haired boy pulled her closer, tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer to him.  Sylvia shuddered.

She loved being so close to him. He was so warm, soft, and comfortable.

She wanted more. _Much_ _more_.

She pulled away slightly, looking into his dark eyes with a sly grin.

Sylvia rocked her hips against his lap, letting out a giggle when he gave a soft moan.

She brushed her lips against his jaw, grinding into him some more before speaking softly.

“Like that?” she purred, gasping a little in surprise when she got her answer.

Johnny’s thoughts were nothing but a hazed blur as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her further into his lap.

He didn’t get touched like this nearly enough, and he was discovering the consequences.

This was the first time he initiated anything. She was glad he was getting more and more comfortable, but wasn’t about to let him try to take control.

Sylvia giggled, removing her arms from his neck, gently grabbing his arms and moving them back to her waist.

“Patience, sweetheart,” her tone was gentle but firm, almost like she was scolding him.

She didn’t want him getting too excited just yet. She wanted him to last a decent amount of time, at least.

Johnny huffed. Sylvia could’ve sworn he was pouting.

“Now, Johnny, don’t forget your manners,” she purred.

She rocked her hips once again, more tenderly this time. She groaned, feeling her womanhood pulse slightly as she grinded into his lap.

Johnny let out another quiet moan, keeping his hands on her waist that time.

Sylvia smiled, very pleased by his obedience. She hoped he would continue this behavior in her bedroom.

“Good boy,” she kissed his cheek.

Johnny blushed deeply at the praise, giving a small, sheepish smile.

Her arms circled his neck once again as she shifted, gently wrapping her legs around his lower waist.

She groaned, moving closer to him. His body heat felt _incredible_.

“Ugh...S-Sylvia…” he whimpered, squirming.

She smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

He moaned softly as she kissed him, then pulled away slightly before tilting her head and kissing him again. She giggled against his lips, tightening her grip around his neck, as one hand moved to tangle itself into his wild hair.

Sylvia moaned, pressing herself further into him. His lips were so warm.

Sylvia broke the kiss after a while, continued for a few minutes, before eventually pulling away again.

Johnny panted heavily, blushing furiously, a flustered and lustful look on his tan face.

”Gl-glory, Syl...you can sure k-kiss...” he breathed, wearing a half-lidded gaze.

His blush deepened as he felt her lips brush against his cheek. Sylvia pulled away, smiling at him before taking his hand. She stood up, Johnny doing the same.

Pulling him along, she headed up the stairs, then to her bedroom. Johnny followed her silently, still reeling.


	5. Playtime

They got to her bedroom and she shut the door behind them. She got in front of him, hooking her finger under his chin and tilting his head up, his dark eyes meeting her own.

“Be a good boy for me, okay?” She purred, smirking at him seductively.

Her smirk widened as he blushed even more at her words and nodded submissively.

She giggled at him, pleased by his obedience.

“We’re gonna have so much fun, sweetheart,” She released his chin, wrapping her arms around his neck and firmly placing her lips onto his, beginning to gently guide him towards her bed, making him stumble backwards.

Johnny startled when his legs hit something. He pulled away from her lips, glancing behind him, blushing when he saw it was her bed.

Sylvia pounced on him, making him yelp as he fell and landed on the bed, squirming under her body as she continued to attack his lips with her own.

Their lips mingled for a few minutes, then Sylvia pulled away to let them catch their breath.

“Enjoying yourself?” She panted, smirking at him. She loved kissing him, despite his slight clumsiness. She knew she could help him improve.

Johnny nodded, blushing wildly.

She loved that he didn’t mind affection. Dallas never was like that when it came to intimacy. He just wanted to hop into bed and bang her. It couldn’t have felt more distant and cold. It was nothing but carnal pleasure. There was absolutely nothing savory or sweet about it. Other guys weren’t much better.

She nuzzled his neck, tightening her arms around him and straddling him gently.

Johnny’s blush intensified as he felt her warm, soft body push against his.

He shuddered when she brushed aside his hair, kissing his cheek. She kept her lips there for a moment before moving her lips to his ear.

“You’re not getting away from me now,” she purred.

Sylvia smiled fondly as she felt him shiver at that. He was so responsive. It was cute.

Sylvia giggled and pulled back, kissing him again. He moaned softly, kissing her back gently and running his hands up and down her back.

She sighed against his lips. She loved the way he touched her, it was like a massage.

That gave her an idea.

Sylvia hummed and pulled away, smiling at him. He didn’t look nearly as nervous or wary as before, but he still seemed a little tense. Sylvia knew just what to do to work that out.

“Lay down, on your belly,” she said suddenly.

Johnny snapped out of his kiss-induced daze and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Just do it,” she insisted.

He did as she said before he spoke.

“Wh-what are ya gonna-” he began, only to be cut off.

“You really gotta learn to relax, sweetie…,” she interrupted. “I’m just gonna give you a little massage, okay? Just hold still for me.”

Johnny squirmed slightly as she got on top of him, blushing wildly as she straddled his lower waist.

She reached over, placing her hands on his upper back, near his shoulders before starting to lightly rub at his muscles.

Johnny moaned, surprised at how nice it felt. He never had a massage before.

“Like it, sweetie?” She asked, pushing a little harder. He felt so tense. He definitely needed this.

“Mmhm,” he groaned as she made her way down Johnny’s back, trying to get a feel for the places he was most tense.

He sighed as she made her way down his back, letting out a breath he was holding. He shuddered pleasantly underneath the warmth of her hands.

Usually he wasn’t comfortable with people touching him this much, but this was definitely an exception. He held still for her, hoping she wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

He was grateful she couldn’t see his face. He was blushing deeply at the not-so-innocent thoughts he was having.

The young woman rubbed harder, digging her thumbs into his skin to loosen his muscles.

“Shit, sweetheart, you really are tense, huh? Relax…” she purred, once again focusing on his shoulders as she began working out the various knots he had in his muscles.

“Mmmm….” Johnny sighed, unable to reply as he focused on the warmth of her lower body on top of him, as well as her hands as she worked her way down his back.

“Glory, Sylvia,” he purred as she began moving her fists in tiny circles against his back, trying to loosen his muscles.

“Well...how am I doing, sweetie?” She asked him gently.

“You’re real good at this….ya done it before?” He asked her curiously, then gave a soft moan as she moved her hands to his shoulder blades.

“Sometimes I- well I used to do this for Dallas after fights….so I've had practice…” she sighed bitterly.

“Oh...hey, um…” the boy began, feeling sorry for her all of a sudden. Dallas was his close friend, of course, but even Johnny could tell he didn’t seem to be the best boyfriend in the world.

“Yeah, sweetie?” She gently urged him to continue.

“I-I’m sorry ‘bout Dallas…” he said quietly.

Sylvia smiled, blushing slightly. He really was a sweetheart.

She soon finished massaging him, getting off of him and sitting on her bed.

She smirked and reached over, giving him playful little slap on his butt, giggling as she heard him yelp.

“Hehe….what? You got a cute ass, alright? But thanks, Johnny…” she said.

“N-no problem,” he flipped himself over and sat up, smiling at her shyly as he blushed.

 “You’re such a doll,” she drawled, returning his smile and leaning in, kissing his cheek. His blush increased, his cheeks a deep rosy red.

“Alright, time for ya to return the favor,” she smirked at him, remembering a few items she had in her nightstand.

“Hmm? Ya want a massage, too?” He asked her, willing to do so if she wanted him to.

“I got somethin’ else in mind…,” her smirk widened as he blinked at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

“I’d like you to play with me, Johnny,” she purred.

“Wh-what?!” Johnny stammered, his eyes wide.

“You’ll see,” she giggled, mischief in her voice as she placed one more kiss on his lips and got off him, reaching for her nightstand.

Johnny sat up as he watched her, rolling his shoulders with a little lazy grin. That massage sure felt nice. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed.

She reached inside a drawer and took out something purple.

She sat on her bed in front of him, smirking as she showed the item to him.

Johnny’s eyes went wide as saucers as he stared at the item in her hand, his cheeks blazing red.

It was a vibrator.

She handed the toy to him, her smirk widening.

Johnny took the toy nervously, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. He saw one of these laying around at Buck’s once, but never held or used one.

She grinned with excitement as she began to take off her clothes.

Johnny blushed even more as he held the toy, his eyes glued to her as he watched her undress, unable to tear his eyes away.

He stared as she removed her shirt with ease, putting it aside.

The shy boy stared at her red silk bra, his eyes wide as his blush spread to his neck. The lace was a really nice touch.

“G-glory...” he muttered, blinking. She didn’t seem the type to wear something fancy like that. It looked delicate and expensive.

She noticed him staring, smirking at him. Johnny’s head snapped up, looking away with embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to stare, he just couldn’t help himself.

Sylvia unbuttoned her jeans, then moved closer to him, practically sitting in his lap.

“Ooo...this zipper always gives me so much trouble! Can you help?” She smirked at him as she spoke, a sultry tone in her voice as she nodded toward her jeans.

Johnny blinked at her words, clearing his throat as his face practically glowed with heat.

He couldn’t do much but nod, reaching for her zipper nervously, pulling it down, his heart racing.

“Thanks, sweetie! Such a good boy you are!” She giggled mischievously, leaning towards him and kissing him lightly.

He kissed back timidly before she pulled away and smiled at him. She was having even more fun with him than she imagined.

She slipped off her jeans, along with her socks, putting them aside.

His eyes landed on her red silky panties, they matched her bra perfectly.

“It’s lingerie, ya know….I wore it just for you,” She smiled.

“Really? Hehe….looks gorgeous, darlin’...” he gave a shy smile, blushing deeply.

“I knew you’d like it...am I pretty enough for ya?” She purred, smirking at him.

Johnny’s cheeks were dark red as he silently looked over her body with wonder, his dark fingers tightening around the vibrator. After a moment, he blurted out his response.

“You’re b-beautiful…” he stammered.

She blinked at him, blushing slightly. She was beautiful? That was rare for her to hear. Usually guys just whistled at her or gave her much less….tasteful compliments.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she replied, smiling at him, a little bit of shyness in her voice for the first time that night.

The boy reddened even more as he nodded, unable to hide his smile as she moved closer to him, kissing his cheek. She let her lips linger there for a moment before pulling away, reaching for her underwear.

His eyes were wide as saucers as she slipped off her panties. She laughed at his flustered expression as she tossed them aside.

She decided to keep on her bra to tease him.

She reached into her drawer again, exposing her rear to him. His eyes immediately landed on it, he couldn’t help himself. She was certainly very….shapely.

She took out a bottle of lube. Johnny watched as she opened the cap, pouring a generous amount onto her palm.

“Glory, what else does she have in there?” He muttered, blushing.

“Oh, just a few things,” Sylvia heard him and giggled, reaching inside the drawer again with her clean hand.

Johnny jumped slightly when he heard some kind of metal clicking sound.

She pulled her hand back out and turned to face him, showing him a set of handcuffs.

Johnny stared, his face practically glowing as more heat rushed to his cheeks, even spreading down to his neck.

“Hehe….what? Dallas got them for me….he wanted to try them on me a while back….” she growled slightly at the thought of him before smiling at Johnny. He never let her handcuff him, he always wanted to be in control. She giggled at the thought of handcuffing Johnny.

Johnny blinked. He supposed it made sense, Dallas been handcuffed by police so many times, he guessed he decided to find some other uses for them. He wondered what other secrets Dallas had.

“I don’t think you’re ready for these quite yet, though….maybe next time,” she winked at him and placed them back in the drawer.

Placing the jar onto her nightstand, she smirked at him as she laid down. She looked quite comfortable as she bent her knees, spreading open her legs and exposing herself to him.

Johnny stared, unable to speak as his blush increased, still holding onto the toy.

He raised his eyebrows, looking over her womanhood with fascination. She was giving him quite a view. His eyes landed on the little fleshy hood above her slit. He had heard of some kind of a “sweet spot” from a few, uh, risqué conversations courtesy of Steve and Two-Bit. He heard of its name, but couldn’t quite remember what it was...

Sylvia’s giggling brought him out of his trance. He tore his eyes away, blushing violently as he glanced downward. How long had he been staring? 

“Enjoying the view, sweetie?” Her brown eyes met his as she smirked, giggling.

“U-um….” he reddened…“just wonderin’...” he began. Sylvia nodded at him, urging him to continue.

‘This should be good,’ she thought.

“Wh-what’s that?” He nodded towards her vagina.

“What do ya mean? What’s what?” She sat up slightly, glancing down at herself. Did he really not know what a vagina was? He really was innocent, to a concerning degree, if that were the case.

“The...little bump above your...uh…” he trailed off, hoping she would understand.

“Oh, that! It’s called a clit. It’s real delicate,” she sighed with relief. That was a lot better. Lots of guys were unfamiliar with that spot, which led to many disappointing nights. She was glad he was making an effort to learn. Sylvia was even more excited now.

Johnny nodded, blushing wildly. He had been curious.

“Okay, now that you’re...educated,” she paused, laughing slightly. Johnny pouted at her teasing, his blush increasing before she continued.

“I want you to use my toy on me, okay, Johnny?” Sylvia purred, smiling in anticipation.

“O-okay,” he stammered obediently.

She reached between her legs, moaning as she placed the lube onto her clit, and the rest at her entrance.

Johnny bit his lip as he watched her touch herself. These things used to be so nerve-wracking and intimating to him.

Now, though, her quiet, peaceful bedroom, his soothed muscles, and her surprising patience all helped him relax. Now he was fascinated by her body, as well as excited. He eyed her feminine curves, his body showing some excitement of its own. He squirmed slightly, feeling his groin tense slightly.

She had certainly put a lot of effort into getting him comfortable, and it sure was working.

Johnny decided he was a fan of the female form. Her silky red bra was decorated with lace, and looked gorgeous on her. Her curves were quite flattering.

She wasn’t shaved completely, but she kept it trimmed nicely. She even had it shaved into a heart.

He hoped she would guide him through this, because he had no idea what he was doing. Little did he know, that excited her. 

“Come closer, please,” she ordered.

Johnny obeyed, a hesitant look on his face.

“C’mon, we’ll go nice and slow….don’t worry, I’ll tell you exactly what to do,” she said gently as she saw his expression. She wanted both of them to enjoy this.

“A-alright,” He said timidly, relaxing just a little at her words, his heart still racing nonetheless.

”Push the button,” she said.

Johnny looked for the button for a moment, soon finding it and pushing it, jumping a little as it began to vibrate, giving off a soft hum.

“Put the tip of it right here,” she reached down, placing her finger on her clit.

“U-um…” He hesitated, staring at the toy in his hands.

“C’mon, sweetie! Please?” She gave a playful pout.

He stared at her sex for a moment. He really was captivated by her body. Johnny tilted his head, admiring how the fleshy pink surface glistened with the lube.

He soon shook himself out of his his daze before timidly placing the tip of the vibrator against her small bud, blushing wildly as the toy made contact with the pink flesh.

“O-oh, yeah, just like that, Johnny,” Sylvia moaned, pleasure beginning to fill her body.

He held it against her, blushing deeply as she moaned. They stayed this way for a little while before she spoke.

“Mmm...just make little circles with it, okay? Take it slow,” she smiled at him, looking very comfortable.

“S-sure, Sylvia,” Johnny stammered, blushing darkly and moving the tip of the vibrator in said motion, the toys quiet humming echoing throughout her bedroom.

Sylvia arched her back and moaned as bliss flowed throughout her body. He was better at this than she thought he’d be, and the lube made it feel even more amazing.

Johnny’s eyes widened at her reaction. He’d never thought he was even capable of making someone feel this way. His blush increased, his cheeks a deep crimson as he felt himself start to get hard.

“O-oh, you’re doing so good, keep it up!” She said, her voice filled with lust. He was really good at this, despite his lack of experience. She moaned, squirming with pleasure as he continued to use the vibrator on her gently, keeping up the same circular motion.

Johnny squirmed at her words, letting out a quiet moan as his erection increased.

After a little while, she decided to give him some new instructions.

“A-Alright, now put it here,” she reached down, fingers wrapping around his tanned wrist before guiding the vibrator to her entrance.

Johnny stared at the vibrator as it made contact with her, waiting for her next instructions. He squirmed slightly, getting harder. He was surprised at how much he was enjoying being told what to do.

“Now put it in, please,” she sighed as her brown eyes fluttered closed as she waited.

“O-okay,” He stammered.

He slowly began to push it in, the tip of the toy prodding at her entrance delicately.

Sylvia squirmed slightly, making sure she was at an efficient, comfortable angle as he gently buried the toy into her body.

An intense blush creeped up his face and neck as she moaned loudly. Yet, he couldn’t control the small, self satisfied smirk that curled at his lips.

He grinned slightly, admiring the way the toy seemed to disappear into the delicate flesh.

“Alright, in and out, now,” she groaned, feeling her center pulse pleasantly, tightening around the toy.

Johnny bit his lip, adjusting his grip on the toy before he slowly began to gently thrust it back and forth.

“L-like this?” he said, his voice suddenly much huskier than usual.

“Good boy, keep it up,” she sighed blissfully at the tone of his voice.

“A-are ya sure this is okay? It doesn’t hurt or nothin’?” He asked her timidly. He wanted to do a good job.

“It’s fine, honey,” she smiled at him, slight amusement in her eyes as well as adoration. It really was rare for a boy to be so careful with her body. She couldn’t get over how refreshing it was. Boys could be so rough sometimes.

He kept up a smooth, steady, gentle rhythm with the toy for a while.

Sylvia moaned loudly, arching her back again as her toes curled.

“Ya like that, darlin?” the boy smirked, then immediately blushed deeply. Where did that come from? He had never talked like that before. And yet, it had felt surprisingly natural.

She smirked as she remembered her masturation that morning. She had wondered what his Southern accent would sound like in bed. Now she knew it was downright sexy.

“Mmmm....isn’t it obvious, honey?” She sighed, giggling at his sudden playfulness. Getting Johnny in her bedroom was the best idea she ever had.

Getting pretty uncomfortable, the boy winced as he placed his hand against his crotch, rubbing the bulge in his pants, his member aching with desire. He really didn’t want to come in his pants. He hoped she’d finish this up soon. 

Soon, pleasure overwhelmed Sylvia’s body, shooting up toward her abdomen.

She squealed as she squirmed, her orgasm magnifying her senses.

“T-take it out,” she groaned.

Johnny did so, blushing darkly. He really liked being ordered around by her, and obeying her commands.

Once her orgasm ended, she relaxed as her eyes fluttered closed. She shuddered, a small aftershock flowing through her.

She sighed with relief, sitting up. She smiled, feeling very refreshed and eager for more.

“Turn it off and put it on my nightstand, please…” she said.

He obeyed, the girl smiling at him as he sat back down on her bed.

“You made me come, sweetheart!” She praised him, leaning into him and kissing his lips. She couldn’t wait to see if he could do it again.

Johnny squirmed slightly after she pulled away, a look of frustration across his features. His erection felt very uncomfortable trapped inside his clothing. Whatever Sylvia planned to do next, he hoped she’d get to it quick. After all, he could only take so much.


	6. Playtime part 2

Sylvia giggled, very satisfied so far. Dallas was always so eager, so impatient and rough. Johnny was the total opposite, slow and gentle. He was so curious and cautious, focusing on all the little details that Dallas always ignored. She could get used to this, it was such a lovely change.

“Such a good boy...nice job!” She pulled him towards her and pressed her lips onto his. Johnny kissed back.

Johnny could feel an intense blush creep onto his face once again. He couldn’t help but smile as she pulled away.

“Hehe….still blushing, huh? That’s okay….like I said, it’s cute….” she giggled at him. He just blushed some more.

“Alright, you’ve waited long enough...take this off,” she grinned at him as she pointed to her bra.

Johnny nervously looped his arms around her, feeling the soft, delicate silk.

He found the hook, undoing it with just a little struggle.

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as the bra fell into her lap. She was gorgeous.

She laughed at his reaction, tossing her bra aside.

His eyes roamed her bare breasts, his face practically glowing with heat.

“G-glory….” he muttered, making her giggle at his fascination. Her eyes landed on his crotch, a smirk on her lips as she saw his bulge.

“Hehe….you like my breasts, don’t you, sweetie?” She teased him. Johnny glanced away from her, nodding shyly.

“Let’s give this a try, honey,” she smiled, moving closer to him, taking his hand.

Johnny’s cheeks burned as he watched her guide his hand to her breast, placing it on top of the warm, soft flesh. His erection ached. Johnny winced as it rubbed up against his underwear.

She released his hand, placing her own at her side. She sighed, smiling at his gentle touch. His hand needed to stay there _forever._

“Go ahead, sweetheart, try a little squeeze,” Sylvia purred.

Johnny gulped, timidly tightening his grip on the soft mound, making her giggle. He sure was shy. A little too shy, actually. She could barely feel that.

“We really gotta work on that shyness of yours, honey…” she chuckled.

“S-sorry,” He said in a small voice, feeling sheepish.

“You just made me come, silly! No need to be so nervous!” She grinned at him, giggling when his cheeks turned scarlet, a nervous smile on his tanned face.

She really wanted to help him be less insecure. He was doing better than Dallas ever did. He was far less skilled at such things. Usually, after sex, she had to roll over and finish up while he was asleep. He was certainly not the womanizer he thought he was.

“I love it when you touch me….go ahead, try again, just a little more pressure, okay?” Sylvia smiled, pressing herself further into his warm hand.

He nodded shyly and repeated the squeeze, a little harder this time. He blushed some more and squirmed when she gave a loud moan. He let out a small moan of his own as he squirmed, desperate to keep his erection under control. He hoped she’d help him come soon.

“Hehe….good boy,” she grinned at him.

Johnny looked away sheepishly, smiling slightly as he removed his hand.

“This just isn’t fair, is it?” She drawled.

“Wh-what?” He stammered, though he had a pretty good idea what she was talking about.

“I’m naked now, and you still have most of your clothes on!” She whined, a pout on her face.

“U-uh, yeah, guess ya...got a point there…” his eyes roamed her body. He really liked her curves.

“Better undress, yeah? Start with your shirt, okay?” Sylvia said, moving closer to him.

She let out a pleased hum as he obeyed, nodding shyly before pulling off his t-shirt.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” She smiled, looking over his bare chest as he put his shirt aside. He actually had a slight build. He was skinny, but not scrawny.

He blushed violently as she moved closer to him, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on his lips before reaching for his jeans zipper.

He looked down, watching as she undid his button and zipper. He let out a small squeak as she grabbed ahold of his jeans, then shimmied them off along with his socks.

She put them aside, giggling as she eyed the bulge in his underwear.

“Oh, my….someone’s eager, huh? Is this too much for you, sweetie?” She teased him.

She giggled in amusement as he blushed even more at that, looking at her with a pout. He was getting a little impatient.

“Aww...you really need to come, don’t you?” She teased him, giggling.

His blush increased violently at that. Nobody had ever said anything so dirty to him before.

“Let‘s take care of that, then,” she smiled softly at him, reaching for his underwear.

Johnny watched as she gently pulled them down. Once they were off, she put them aside.

He was now completely naked. Normally, he’d be nervous, but his shaft was throbbing so desperately, all he wanted was to get inside of her.

“Hmm...not bad…” She grinned at him as she eyed his erection, which was a little over 6 inches. He was bigger than she had expected. His girth wasn’t half bad, either.

“Y-ya think so?” He glanced down at his member, his cheeks deep red. Sylvia nodded.

“Yeah, that’ll fit real nice….c’mon, sweetie,” she smirked as she pulled down her bedsheets, getting under the covers. Johnny followed her, sighing at the feeling of the warm sheets against his bare body.

Once they were in her bed, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissing his lips as she gently lowered him into position. She pressed his body down onto the smooth sheets, Johnny relaxed as he settled into the pillow. Her bed sure was comfortable. His blush intensified as he he realized just how “comfortable” he’d be soon.

Johnny groaned as he felt her bare flesh made contact with his body, her soft, warm breasts pressing against his smooth chest. The idea of resisting her advances was the last thing on his mind at this point. An entirely different concern popped into his head.

“U-um…” Johnny started before she interrupted him.

“I’m on the pill, don’t worry,” her words echoed his hazed thoughts before kissing him again, softer this time. Sylvia giggled as she felt his eagerness brush against her bare thigh.

“Time to get inside of me....are ya ready, Johnny?” She smiled and positioned herself above his body.

“Mmhmm,” Johnny nodded, happy to finally get some relief.

Her smile widened before she leaned down, giving him a quick, gentle kiss. Her knees pushed against her mattress as she placed her slit just above his member.

Johnny’s breath hitched as she pressed the head of his shaft against her entrance. He groaned as she then slowly slid the tip inside.

”Ugh...for Pete’s sake...” Johnny muttered as he squirmed, frustrated. How long did she expect him to last?

“Shush,” she smirked at him. He obeyed, closing his eyes as he tried to relax, his shaft quivering against her flesh.

 

 

They both moaned loudly as she slowly lowered herself down his shaft.

She stifled a gasp, squeezing her eyes shut as she shifted, allowing herself to become accustomed to his length and girth.

She was still covered in lube, so he went in very easily.

Soon, she had reached the base of his pelvis.

She shifted, feeling herself tighten around him, biting back a loud moan.

“Ugh...Johnny, you feel amazing…” Sylvia purred, rolling her hips.

Johnny saw stars, swallowing hard as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“How are you doing? Is this okay? Are you comfortable, honey?” She looked down at his, smiling when she saw his blissful expression.

Johnny opened his eyes slightly, blinking at her. He’d never been more comfortable in his life.

“Yeah, I’m good…..don’t worry, darlin’,” he gave a her a small smile, blushing deeply. She was incredibly wet, warm and inviting.

“I figured.....so, what do ya think? Isn’t this nice?” She smirked, grinding into him.

Johnny nodded, squirming a little, loving how it felt to be buried inside of her. She sure knew what she was doing. He was slick with lube, allowing for a lot of movement. It was so sensual.

Sylvia smirked before leaning in, nuzzling him affectionately as she wrapped her arms around him.

Johnny blushed intensely as she began to place soft kisses all over his neck.

”Sy-Sylvia...” he groaned, lust and desperation in his voice as he found himself squirming again.

She giggled mischievously before she firmly pressed her mouth against the curve of his neck, her lips parting before she began sucking on the tan skin, making him gasp.

 ”Ugh...” he stifled a loud moan, tilting up his chin as he savored the contact.

He sighed blissfully as she applied more pressure against him, nibbling slightly.

She pulled away once she was satisfied, admiring her work. He now had a small, reddish-purple mark on his neck.

“Aww...looks like you have a bruise....” she drawled.

“You could show everyone, you know. They’d sure see you differently….” Sylvia chuckled.

He blushed deeply at her teasing, snorting slightly. He was never one for showing off, his modest nature wouldn’t let him. He’d have to remember to cover it with his jacket collar, instead.

“No? Ugh...you’re no fun,” she huffed, giving him a playful pout before speaking again.

“Just admire it in private, then,” she grinned, kissing his lips softly.

Johnny blinked at her as she pulled away, blushing even more at that idea. He pictured stepping out of Pony’s shower, seeing the bruise and imagining her lips on his neck once again.

She grinned at the dreamy look on his face. He always seemed like such a sweet gentleman, now she was bringing out another side of him. It was almost like she was corrupting him. She liked it. _Really_ liked it.

As if they couldn’t get any closer, she wrapped her legs around him, easily sliding his shaft even further into her body. The lube was certainly doing its job. 

He blinked, blushing as he felt himself get pushed further into her mattress. He’d somehow almost forgotten their current position.

”Ugh...b-blast it...” he groaned, making her chuckle. She was glad he was enjoying himself. She knew she was.

She gave a gentle push, sighing pleasantly at the way her entrance clenched around his member as it rubbed up against her inner walls.

She was much more composed than Johnny. The boy was a lustful mess, his lips parted slightly as he gasped at her movement.

Johnny’s thoughts were a pleasant blur as he felt her wetness tighten even more around himself. He shuddered with pleasure.

“Tell me what you want, honey,” she purred out her request, loving the power she had over him. She felt dominant, just like she wanted.

“Wh-what?!” He stared at her, eyes wide as his blush increased.

“Do you like it inside of me? You wanna come, honey?” She drawled, smiling at him.

“Y-yeah….” he managed to reply, his soft voice sounding strained and desperate.

“Hmm? Yeah, what? Tell me what you want…” she smirked at him, a lustful look of dominance in her brown eyes. Johnny winced as his shaft throbbed almost painfully inside her warm crevice.

“P-please make me come….” He groaned, biting his lip.

“Hehe...that’s a good boy,” she smirked triumphantly, kissing his cheek.

She adjusted herself, her hands pushing against the mattress before starting to ride him, taking on a smooth and steady rhythm.

“You feel so good inside of me….what took us so long?” she purred.

Johnny couldn’t respond with much else but a moan, pleasure filling his body as she rode him, the bed creaking quietly underneath them.

“You love this, don’t you? You’re not as innocent as people think, are you?” she giggled as she stopped riding him for a moment, leaning down and nuzzling his neck, her sex pulsing with pleasure.

“G-guess not, Sylvia….” he muttered as she pulled away and continued riding him. Johnny closed his eyes tightly as he gripped the sheets underneath him, his face bright red.

She picked up the pace slightly, sliding him in and out of her body with ease. She groaned, gritting her teeth as pleasure overwhelmed her core.

“Oof...e-easy there, darlin...s’not a toy, y’know…” Johnny bit his lip, moaning and squirming slightly underneath her.

“Heehee….that’s up for debate, honey….” she purred, a look of mischief in her brown eyes. Since this was their first time, she granted his request, slowing down slightly.

“Mmmm….” he moaned with pleasure, his head sinking further into the pillow.

“Enjoying yourself, sweetie?” She grinned at the pleasure in his voice.

He nodded, opening his eyes slightly, and reddened when he spotted her breasts bouncing against her ribcage.

She giggled as she watched him blush some more and quickly close his eyes once again.

He was about as shy as a boy could get. She had allowed him to touch her breast, and now he couldn’t even look, even when he was inside of her. It was pretty funny.

“Hehe….still shy, huh? Even like this?” She chuckled at him, slowing down slightly. He looked sheepish at that, giving her an apologetic grin.

She giggled at him, kissing his nose. She pulled away and kept riding him, a look of adoration in her eyes as she rode him gently, groaning.

“So nice and quiet! Someone knows his manners!” She praised him.

Johnny groaned at her words, bucking his hips up slightly, pushing himself even further into her center. _Glory_ , that felt good.

Sylvia let out a squeal at his thrust, followed by a giggle.

“Geez….you really like praise, huh? You like being a good boy, sweetheart?” She smiled.

“Uh...y-yeah...” he blushed wildly.

He gasped when she grinded into him, rubbing her clit against his crotch.

“Hehe….so cute,” she smiled at him, picking up the pace slightly.

Johnny sank further into the pillow and focused and sighed. He relaxed and focused on nothing but his pleasure.

Johnny managed to restrain himself for a few more minutes, before moaning loudly. There was no way he could last any longer.

“I think somebody’s about to come…” She giggled as she felt him tense underneath her.

Johnny couldn’t do much but whimper, blushing. He was really starting to love being teased.

Suddenly, she moaned loudly as she felt her own orgasm coming on.

“Heh... you too, huh?” He breathed, a small smirk playing at his lips.

“Ugh…do what you do best and be quiet!” She ordered. He rolled his eyes but obeyed.

They finally came a few moments later.

“A-aahh!” she moaned as her orgasm hit her, her eyes squeezing shut in bliss and slight agony.

Johnny was far quieter during his orgasm, his moan of relief sounded rather strangled as he bit his lip. His member throbbed as he felt his release.

Time slowed down, their pleasure magnifying inside of her as Johnny's seed rushed out into her body.

Sylvia’s breath hitched as an intense shockwave of pleasure rocked her core, then shot up into her abdomen.

They startled a little when Johnny suddenly released a second, weaker stream, his seed starting to overflow inside of her.

They both sighed with relief once he finally finished.

They both struggled to catch their breath, both of them tired as Sylvia pulled away. Johnny grunted as his limp shaft fell to the side.

She giggled as she felt some of his seed seep out of her entrance, the liquid falling onto his lower body.

“Woah….” she panted, “that was a lot, sweetie….did that feel good?” She smirked at him.

Johnny blushed wildly, nodding with exhaustion.

She rolled off of him and onto her bed, sighing happily as her head hit the pillow.

They both laid on their backs, resting.

After a few minutes, Johnny’s thoughts became coherent again. He relaxed, letting out a content sigh. He felt like he had stretched a muscle that had been unused for so long. It was exhilarating.

Sylvia rolled over, scooting closer to him. She smiled at him, leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed. Sylvia laughed at him. Just a simple peck could still make his cheeks redden, even after such an intimate time.

“You are so adorable,” she cooed. Johnny rolled his eyes, but smiled a little.

“Well...did you like it?” She asked, hoping he enjoyed himself as much as she did.

“What do _you_ think, Sylvia?” He snorted slightly, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow.

She let out a delighted laugh at his unexpected sass. She liked that side of him. He didn’t show it often.

Johnny had enjoyed himself even more than he thought he would. If being like this with her was so wrong, then why did it feel so damn good?

So many questions raced through his mind.

“You were a very good boy,” she smiled at him, as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Johnny closed his eyes and eagerly kissed back before she pulled away.

”I’d love to do this again sometime, sweetie,” she smirked as her words made him blush. He stared at her in disbelief. Was he really that good?

“W-wait, really? C’mon, Sylvia, you know Dally’ll kill us if-mmpph!” He was cut off as she pressed her lips against his again. She couldn’t help herself, she was really starting to love his kisses.

“It’s none of his business. I dumped him, remember?” she whispered gently before yet another kiss.

Johnny didn’t protest anymore, he just couldn’t. This whole evening was such a change of pace for him. He had to admit to himself, it felt nice to live a little. Maybe he should try living on the edge more often.

Johnny smiled against her lips, his eyes fluttering closed. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back with just a little more pressure than before.

Soon, they settled down for some sleep. It sure was comfortable, more so than Pony’s bed. Of course, the fact that the young beauty was snuggling him might have had something to do with it. People weren’t usually so affectionate with him. The gang would give him casual hugs sometimes, or a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Soda had held him when he was beaten badly a while back, but this was _very_ different.

The calm darkness of Sylvia’s room, the warmth of her bare body, along with the sound of her soft breathing soon lulled him into a peaceful sleep.


	7. New Arrangements

Johnny woke up the next morning to Sylvia nuzzling his neck, her bare body on top of his.

“Hey sweetie…” she mumbled.

They had shifted during their slumber, they were now in the middle of the bed.

“Hey, darlin’...” he mumbled, his Southern drawl sounding lazy in the haze of waking up. He raised a warm hand and placed it on her waist.

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, making her giggle before she spoke.

“Mmm...what time is it?” She groaned, opening her brown eyes and rolling off him.

Johnny yawned, watching her reach into her nightstand.

She pulled out a small clock and blinked sleepily at it before having a yawn of her own.

“It’s 10:30,” she put the clock away, sitting up before she stretched.

Johnny sat up and watched with a shy smile, admiring her figure before speaking softly.

“I better get goin’ soon...the gang’s gonna be wonderin’ where I am…” he said. Then he glanced at her floor, blushing at the sight of his clothes tangled with hers.

“Awww….” she gave a playful pout before leaning over, placing a kiss on his cheek. She giggled at the cute blush on his face.

Johnny smiled at her, hesitating slightly before moving closer to her, placing a soft kiss on her temple in return.

She smiled, happy he was getting less shy about touching her. She liked his shyness, even found it adorable, but if he couldn’t touch her after such an intimate evening, that would be a little bit much, even for him.

“Hey, I was just thinking…” she began slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Johnny blushed at the contact and leaned into her shyly.

“Hmm?” He looked at her curiously, shuddering as her nose nuzzled his neck.

“Wanna be friends with benefits?” She asked him in a hushed tone.

“Wh-what?!” He stammered, surprised at her offer. Last night felt so good, that most of his guilt he felt for sleeping with her had faded. But, he hadn’t expected her to want to see him again. He used to think she was the type to just have one-night stands. Dallas sure made it seem that way, the way he was always complaining about her.

“Yeah….I mean, the boyfriend thing doesn’t usually work out for me…” she sighed. Johnny winced slightly.

He didn’t think he was really ready for a girlfriend himself. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it. But, he really enjoyed the warmth of her body and lips against his, he liked her spunk and determination, the way she didn’t seem to care what people thought of her. Maybe this could be a good compromise.

“So, um...what does that….” he trailed off, hoping she’d take the hint and explain. He had never had a relationship like this before. He wanted to know what he was getting himself into.

“Well, I’ll give you my number, if you wanna have some fun, you can give me a call….” she smirked at him, giggling as he got even redder.

Johnny nodded as he waited for her to continue.

“I’d like to call you, too. Can I have the Curtis’s number? You live there now, right?” She asked.

Johnny wasn’t sure how she knew about his living arrangements, and hesitated to give her what she asked for. What if she called him, and someone else answered? Darry would not be happy about Johnny giving away his number to somebody not exactly well-liked among their group of friends.

He glanced away from her, an unsure frown on his face.

“Please?” She pouted at him, leaning in and placing a few kisses on his cheek. He blushed and giggled at that, ever so ticklish.

She hugged him close to her, her soft lips finding their way to his neck. He shivered, feeling himself start to give in. What would it hurt?

Her lips dragged up his neck before she gently nibbled on his ear.

“Glory…” he sighed, enjoying her playful nibbling before finally giving her what she wanted.

“Alright, fine,” he chuckled slightly.

She pulled away, smirking at him.

“That's a good boy,” she purred, making him shiver once again.

Sylvia gave a satisfied grin before turning around and reaching into her drawer.

Johnny reddened as he spotted the lube and vibrator still on her nightstand, remembering the night before.

Sylvia turned to face him again, holding a pen and slip of paper.

Sylvia wrote down the number as he said it to her, Johnny confirming it after she read it back to him.

She placed the slip into her drawer before leaning in real close and speaking softly to him.

“I can’t wait to have lots more fun with you,” she purred. He shuddered, a rosy blush adoring his cheeks.

“You really filled me up good last night, ya know...” She giggled, kissing his cheek.

Johnny’s eyes widened. Even he had been surprised at that. He had come before, of course, but never quite so intensely.

She frowned slightly,“There’s nothing wrong with enjoying yourself, honey...” she said as she pulled back from him, frowning slightly. It’s healthy to take care of your needs, she had figured that out years ago.

He blinked at her, tilting his head in confusion. Where was she going with this?

“Promise me you’ll touch yourself more, okay?” she smiled.

”Wh-what?” He stuttered, blushing violently. Glory, she was making him blush more than anyone he’d ever met.

“That really was one hell of a load....ya gotta take care of that, honey. S’not good for ya,” she said.

He stared at her wide eyed. What? He’d never gotten a request quite like this before.

She raised a hand, gently stroking his hair before she spoke.

“I want to take care of you. I want to show you more pleasure. I want you inside of me again. There’s so many other things I want to try I with you, too…” she purred, placing a gentle kiss on the hickey on his neck.

He blushed violently, blinking at her. Her body was beautiful, and he couldn’t say he minded the idea of exploring it some more.

“But I can’t be with you all the time….I just want you taken care of even when we’re apart...okay?”

Johnny thought about it. He did tend to neglect pleasuring himself. He tended to be pretty high strung, he rarely felt content enough to let himself feel such things. Maybe sexual health was more important than he thought.

Now that he thought about it, coming had actually hurt a little. Well, maybe it didn’t actually hurt, it felt more like he was stretching a sore muscle.

“Well….alright,” he didn’t deny it sounded like a good idea.

“Good boy...I want you in good shape for me,” she raised a hand, ruffling his hair. He chuckled, gently pushing her hand away.

“It’s, um, also not a bad idea to get better stamina…” she giggled at him. She could tell he was struggling with that the night before.

Johnny’s cheeks practically glowed at that. He nodded, biting his lip.

Johnny moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around him, placing soft kisses all over his neck once again.

He allowed himself to relax in her touch for a moment before a thought struck him.

“H-hey, um... I really should be gettin’ back….the gang’s gonna be lookin’ for me….,” he said, his voice sounding strained before she pulled away with a pout.

They were both a little sad he had to leave, but excited for the future.

He really couldn’t wait to see her again. He barely got physical affection in his life, let alone intimacy, so he relished in what she gave him. He simply couldn’t help himself.

He was grateful when she told him He could use her bathroom to clean up, even insisting on washing his clothes for him.

”There’s some toothbrushes, toothpastes, and some deodorants in there for ya,” she grinned.

“Really? Golly, how much did ya prepare for all this, anyway?” He blinked at her.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, just go ahead, use the towels in the closet,” she smiled innocently and kissed his cheek. Johnny snorted.

Johnny stretched, moving to the bed’s edge and stepping into the floor, blushing when he realized he was still naked. He quickly stood up, darting over to her bathroom. He reddened when he heard Sylvia giggling at him.

He shut the door behind him, sighing. He looked down at his lower body, blushing darkly when he spotted some leftover seed that had dried against his skin, now glistening faintly under the light of her bathroom. Sex sure was messy.

He quickly used the bathroom, then after washing his hands and brushing his teeth, he grabbed a stick of deodorant, putting it on the sink. He opened the closet, taking out a washcloth before stepping into her tub.

…

Sylvia stretched and got out of bed, stretching leisurely before writing down her number. She left it on her nightstand before peering at her lower half. She giggled when she saw something glistening on her thighs. Apparently, some of his seed had seeped out of her nether region. She liked the way it felt, but reluctantly realized she should probably shower once Johnny was done. She knew walking around with semen all over her might be a little bit much, even for her.

After rummaging through her dresser, she found a robe. Slipping into it, she walked back to her bed. Reaching toward it, she pulled back the covers, giggling slightly when she spotted some leftover lube and semen. Despite liking the reminder of her passionate evening, she didn’t want it to stain.

“Ugh, what a mess!” She rolled her eyes, laughing slightly.

She removed all the sheets and covers, placing them along with Johnny’s clothes into a laundry basket.

Sylvia lifted it with a slight grunt and carried it to the laundry room, grabbing Johnny’s jean jacket from the couch along the way.

She found a basket, removing all the sheets and covers.

Washing all that at once would take too long, so she decided to just wash his clothes for now.

Once the washer was running, she headed to the kitchen to make some pancakes.

 

...

 

Johnny hummed quietly as he showered, in a good mood. It was hard not to be after such a night.

He knew his friends would object to his actions, but it just felt so good he didn’t find himself worrying about it too much.

He loved his friends, of course. They were like his brothers, but sometimes they could get a little overprotective.

He saw nothing wrong with wanting a little privacy.

He always noticed how some of his friends, mainly Dallas and Two-Bit, along with other teen boys in the neighborhood were always trying to pick up girls, acting as though they were property. As if the girls were prizes. He never really gave it much thought before, but their treatment of girls didn’t really sit well with him. He never really found it amusing, seeing his friends trying to rile up girls, and Two-Bit sneaking glances at their underwear.

It was all actually pretty dumb and obnoxious, now that he thought about it. Seems like they were always the ones trying to take charge, be the ones in control. But, Johnny had discovered he liked seeing girls take charge and take what she wanted. He really was surprised at how good it felt to obey a girl’s commands. He hoped Sylvia would order him around some more. It drove him crazy when she praised him.

Johnny blushed at the thought of the dark haired girl. She had been so eager to get with him, it actually boosted Johnny’s confidence a little. Maybe he was more attractive than he thought.

Of course, she wasn’t perfect. Dallas was always going on about her getting with other guys. Maybe she was just lonely. Dallas couldn’t have been an easy boyfriend to have.

Johnny hummed as he rinsed the last of the shampoo out of his hair, his mind drifting to the previous day.

He smiled, blushing as he remembered the amused grin on her face when she startled him, her kiss on his cheek, followed by his lips. He couldn’t remember a time when he had blushed so much, and that was saying something. He was always one to get embarrassed easily.

‘Glory, she’s one hell of a kisser,’ he thought, recalling the many kisses she gave him, particularly their make out session on the couch.

He thought about the warmth of her body on his lap, her soft lips against his. How he could barely control his hormones when she grinded into his body, kissing him deeply and eagerly.

He thought about how captivated he was by the beauty of her bare body, her lovely curves, soft, smooth skin, and seductive gaze.

He sighed as he remembered her beautiful body on top of his, riding him gently yet eagerly.

His blush increased when he felt a rather familiar reflex in his nether region.

He looked down, blinking when he saw he was erect once again.

Apparently, his tendency to neglect his sexual needs was beginning to take its toll on the boy.

His friends were always trying to keep him innocent, like he was a little kid, but he really wasn’t much younger than they were. Dallas was only one year older, and when he was around him, Johnny sometimes felt five instead of sixteen.

He had never realized how much it irritated him until now.

Sodapop was planning on getting married, and he and Johnny were the same age! She wound up cheating on him, but Soda had thought the baby was his. Even though is wasn’t, it proved there were no rules about Soda enjoying enjoying himself, so why couldn’t Johnny?

He figured he might as well get started on fulfilling his promise to Sylvia. He blushed violently at the sudden idea of calling her to help. Knowing her, she probably wouldn’t have minded. He was way too shy to actually do that, though.

Besides, she had done so much for him already. Buying him pizza, giving him wonderful kisses that left him reeling, and most of all, helping him discover a new side of himself. He never he’d like being dominated by a girl so much, but now he craved more. He hoped many more intimate nights were coming his way soon.

Johnny reached down, wrapping his dark fingers around his warm, wet shaft.

He started off slow, sliding his hand down, sighing pleasantly at the feeling. Johnny watched his hand slide back, shivering at the spike of pleasure.

Johnny sighed, slowly pumping himself a few more times, then picked up the pace.

“Ugh…” he grunted, stopping for a moment to rub his tip. He closed his eyes, plunging himself into the memory of the previous night.

He pictured the look of bliss on Sylvia’s face when he was using her vibrator, how pleased she was by his obedience. Johnny was always good at following directions.

His fingers found his shaft again, and he squeezed himself slightly before pumping himself some more, faster this time.

“Glory….” he sighed, biting his lip.

He thought about how wrong this whole thing was, going behind Dallas’s back so selfishly like this, masturbating in his ex-girlfriend’s shower. How forbidden this whole thing was. How shocked Dallas would be if he found out his most trusted friend would do this. In the past, he would have been upset and terrified and by the idea of Dallas being angry at him. Now it excited him. He was no longer the innocent little brother of the gang.

“Hehe….sorry, Dal…..” he laughed a little, letting out a pant.

He didn’t want to stop. He wanted more. He never imagined how exhilarating it would feel to be at the mercy of a beautiful girl.

Johnny moaned, feeling himself start to get close.

He sighed as he pictured the smirk on her face when she showed him her handcuffs. He imagined her using them on him, binding his wrists together so he was completely helpless underneath her beautiful body. Or, perhaps she would attach him to her bed, only granting him freedom when he earned it.

He whimpered impatiently, finally feeling his climax coming on.

He cried out in relief as he released, pointing his shaft downward. He groaned as his stream hit the shower floor.

The discomfort was now nonexistent. It was much more comfortable this time. It was baffling that he neglected a part of himself that gave him so much pleasure.

He watched his seed disappear down the drain, sighing in relief. He didn’t want to leave a mess in her tub.

He had to restrain himself quite a lot the night before, it was nice to be able to relieve himself quicker this time.

Sylvia was right. Maybe if he relieved himself like this more often, restraining himself with her would be easier.

Last night it felt almost foreign, now it was the opposite, natural and familiar. Pure bliss.

He’d never felt more alive.

He paused for a moment, savoring the gentle massage of the steady stream of hot water hitting his back.

“Man, that was good,” he muttered, releasing his member as it went limp.

He sighed with relief, tilting his head back, relaxing as the hot water gently cascaded down his face.

As soon as he collected himself, he washed his hands and continued showering.

...

Meanwhile, Sylvia was finishing her plate of pancakes. She drank the rest of her milk, licking her lips. They were delicious, one of her mother’s best recipes.

She hoped Johnny would enjoy his pancakes. She found that she enjoyed feeding him. It was cute, the way he had enjoyed his pizza the night before.

She really needed to remember to get him to her house to feed him more often. His friends obviously weren’t doing a good enough job. She could tell how skinny he was when she tickled him, when she wrapped her arms around him, when she massaged him, and last but not least, when they finally made love.

She decided to insist on buying and cooking lots of food for him. He was probably underweight, and that wouldn’t do at all for her new friend with benefits. She wanted him well fed and in good health. He had to have good stamina to keep up with her sex drive, after all. She wouldn’t be giving him a chance to protest. She had a bigger backbone than all his friends combined.

Her sexual appetite wasn’t the only reason she wanted him in good health. She had grown pretty fond of him, and wanted to be sure he was taken care of.

She put her dishes in the sink, then opened the pantry and took out a plate and glass for Johnny.

She placed the four remaining pancakes onto the plate, covering them in a generous helping of syrup.

She poured Johnny a glass of milk, then placed the carton along with the syrup back in the fridge.

She arranged them all on the table for the boy, along with a knife, fork and napkin.

Then she heard the washer beeping. She headed back to the laundry room to put Johnny’s clothes into the dryer.

…

Soon, Johnny finished showering. He sighed, feeling refreshed as he turned off the water.

He carefully stepped out of the tub, opening the closet and taking out a towel.

As he was drying himself off, his eyes wandered to his reflection in her mirror. Johnny reddened as he spotted the red mark on the side of his neck. Sylvia sure was frisky. He’d have to remember to take her advice and keep the hickey covered by his jacket collar.

He really loved the way it felt to submit himself to her. He wasn’t very comfortable with taking control in the bedroom.

His night with Sylvia was only his second time. About a year ago, he had tagged along with Dallas, Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve to a party. Some girl he barely knew had been chatting him up the whole night, and before he knew it, she was dragging him to one of the bedrooms. Apparently, she preferred the boy to be the one in charge.

Well, that certainly wasn’t Johnny’s style. He felt very awkward the whole time, fumbling around on top of her. He found himself wishing for some more guidance from her.

He was disappointed, but he couldn’t really blame her. A lot of girls preferred guys to take charge. She wouldn’t be getting that from Johnny, though.

He had managed to make her come, but it took a little longer than she probably would've liked. The whole thing was kind of uncomfortable for the both of them. Thanks to Sylvia, he knew now that a little lube went a long way.

Now that he thought about it, he was lucky he didn’t get that girl pregnant. She hadn’t mentioned if she was on the pill or not, and there didn’t seem to be any condoms around.

Now he rarely went to parties anymore. Johnny was way too embarrassed to tell his friends about what happened, let alone ask for advice.

But, the tables were turned with Sylvia. She never seemed frustrated by his lack of experience, she just happily guided him through it. She never seemed annoyed by this, it actually seemed to excite her, much to his bafflement, as well as embarrassment.

Despite all this, he was hesitant to start an actual relationship with her. He just didn't feel ready for it.

He still couldn’t imagine pushing her away completely. Feeling her straddle his lap while she kissed as much as she pleased; laying in her bed, letting her have her way with him. It all just felt so good, he didn’t want to give it up.

Friends with benefits was the perfect solution.


	8. See You Next Time

Johnny was finishing drying himself off when he heard Sylvia’s muffled voice outside the bathroom.

“Johnny, I got your clothes.”

“Thanks,” He said. tossing the towel into a nearby basket. He put on some deodorant before heading towards the door.

Sylvia opened the door a crack, handing him his clothes through the opening.

He got dressed, sighing happily as he felt the lingering warmth from the dryer brush across his skin. He always loved the way that felt.

He shrugged on his jacket before opening the door to see the young woman smiling at him. His eyes wandered down the rest of her body, a blush covering his cheeks. She was now dressed in a silky black robe that showed off her cleavage rather boldly. It was also just a little too short.

Sylvia smirked deviously as she got a naughty idea.

“Hehe....check this out, sweetie!”

Johnny tilted his head curiously at her words.

She reached down, lifting up her robe, exposing herself.

“S-Sylvia!” Johnny cried out, looking away.

“Oh my gosh, Johnny, seriously? After last night?” He was inside of her the night before, and now he was too shy to even look at her nether region. She found this very amusing and started cracking up.

“Well, I, umm…” Johnny stuttered, blushing. When she put it it that way, he supposed it did seem a little silly.

She definitely had a point, but she really think he’d be unfazed by being flashed?! He was feeling more comfortable around her lately, but some shyness still remained. The fact she was so amused by this made him blush even more.

“Look at the mess you made....now I gotta wash it all off!” She teased him, giggling as he blinked at her curiously, his cheeks red as he looked at her lower body. His eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

“S-sorry…” he stammered, his face practically glowing.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” she smiled, letting go of the robe. Johnny sighed, calming down a little as it covered her up.

She couldn’t help but giggle. Did he really just apologize for coming? His cuteness knows no bounds!

“Know what else?” Sylvia grinned.

“Glory, what now?” he raised a playful eyebrow.

“We made a mess last night...I gotta wash my sheets!” She nodded toward her bed, giggling.

Johnny glanced at her bare bed, blushing furiously. He snorted, rolling his eyes.

“I made you some breakfast, go eat while I shower, okay? I put my number on my nightstand for ya, too,” she said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

“O-okay, thanks, darlin’,” he smiled, blushing as she stepped forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

She pulled away, looking him over. She smiled, raising a hand to run her fingers through his silky dark hair. It was still rather wet, but grease-free.

”You look so handsome without all that silly hair grease,” she said, ruffling his hair. That was one trend she’d never understand.

“Ya think so?” Johnny chuckled, pushing her hand away. He attempted to smooth down his hair the best he could.

Sylvia nodded, grinning at him before kissing his cheek and heading into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Johnny shook off his embarrassment as he walked over to her nightstand, picking up her number.

“Oh, Johnny, wait,” he heard her say, as well as the bathroom door opening a crack.

“Hmm? What is it?” Johnny turned to the bathroom, placing the number in his pocket.

“Can you hand me my vibrator? I have to clean it,” she asked.

“Uh...sure,” he looked at the toy, blushing darkly.

His cheeks turned red as he eyed the toy. It was still covered in dried up lube and come, causing it to glisten a little.

He felt some kind of masculine pride swell up inside him as he thought about how he made her orgasm with it. He wasn’t usually the most confident person around, so the feeling was foreign to him. He liked it.

He couldn’t help but smirk a little before picking it up and doing what she asked.

He then headed for the kitchen, his stomach growling. Having such a wild night works up an appetite, apparently.

Once he reached the kitchen, he smiled when he saw the pancakes.

“Man, these look good,” he said to himself, nearly drooling.

He sat down, picking up the knife and fork, starting to dig in.

Johnny took a bite, moaning when it hit his taste buds. They tasted divine.

He swallowed before continuing to eat eagerly.

When he was halfway done, he drank some of his milk and looked around. Her kitchen was plain, but pretty enough. He liked the quiet. Johnny didn’t hear a thing, except for the quiet humming of the refrigerator, as well as Sylvia’s shower. He wasn’t used to that at all.

He had become accustomed to chaotic breakfasts, his friends all fighting over the rest of the chocolate cake. The Curtis kitchen was usually anything but peaceful.

Johnny sighed happily after eating the rest of his pancakes. It felt so good to be full again. Sylvia was a fantastic cook.

He finished his milk, licking his lips before standing up. He placed the dishes in the sink and threw away the napkin.

Johnny headed into the living room, sat on the couch and waited for Sylvia. He had enjoyed his stay at her house, and he hoped she’d have him over again. He reddened as he realized how excited he was to feel her body against his again and again. He hadn’t realized how touch-starved he really was. But, he figured he probably shouldn’t stay any longer that day.

Sylvia’s mother had gotten home late that night, and was now asleep in her room. Johnny didn’t want to still be around when she woke up. He heard that she was nice enough, but he wasn’t very good around new people, especially adults. He also figured his friends were probably getting worried, too.

He let himself get lost in his thoughts for a while, then perked his head up as he heard her shower stop.

Soon, he heard footsteps and before he knew it, he had a lapful of Sylvia. Johnny could smell her shampoo.

“Hey, sweetie,” Sylvia grinned at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his nose.

Johnny giggled quietly at that, before closing his eyes as she pressed her lips against his.

He blushed as he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. He could taste her toothpaste.

Their lips mingled for a few minutes, Johnny rubbing his hands up and down her back. Sylvia ran a hand through his wild hair.

Sylvia pulled away to smile at him, giggling when she saw his adorable, blissfully dazed expression, a silly little smile curling at his slightly swollen lips, his cheeks blushing hard.

“Hehe….somebody liked that, huh?” She teased him, smirking. Johnny nodded, glancing away from her shyly.

Sylvia grinned and kissed his cheek before directing her attention to his neck.

Johnny let out a quiet moan as she began placing gentle kisses all over his neck. He shuddered, closing his eyes as the world disappeared under her touch.

She giggled as she spotted his ear, giving in to the temptation and leaning towards it. She caught his earlobe between her parted lips.

Johnny’s eyes fluttered opened a smidge, a small whine escaping him as he leaned into the affection.

‘Another spot I’ll need to remember,’ she thought. Neck and ears. Maybe she should write that down. His reactions were the cutest.

They both sighed as their eyes fluttered closed. She then gently ran her lips up his ear, from the base all the way to the top.

Johnny squirmed as she playfully began nibbling on the tip.

“Ugh...S-Sylviaaa…” he groaned, his brain turning to mush. She pulled away, giggling at the flustered look on his dark features.

“Another sweet spot, huh? Geez, sweetheart, you make it too easy!” She laughed at him. He pouted, giving a small huff at her teasing.

Satisfied, she playfully placed a few kisses on his cheek, making him giggle.

“So cute,” she purred after she pulled away, smiling at him.

Johnny returned it with a shy smile of his own, blushing hard. Her kisses always left him reeling. Soon, he snapped out his daze as his mind accessed logical thought.

“I gotta get goin’...I’ll see ya soon, alright?” Sylvia nodded, frowning slightly before untangling herself from him. Johnny squeezed her waist.

“Aww...okay….I’ll drive you, okay?” She asked.

“Naw, it ain’t that far...I can wa-” Johnny started.

He was cut off as she grabbed his jacket collar, pulling him towards her to kiss his lips firmly.

She pulled away, maintaining her grip as looked at him with a defiant expression that made him shiver.

“Nope. I’m driving you. Walking alone is a stupid idea around here, and you know it,” Sylvia said. The fights had gotten less frequent, but they hadn’t stopped completely.

Johnny stared at her and sighed, blushing a little. She sure was stubborn. Still, it was nice to have someone care so much.

“Alright, if you’re sure, I guess,” he wasn’t going to attempt to protest. He had learned a thing or two about girls recently, but arguing with them was something he still had zero experience with.

“A few more things before you leave…” Sylvia trailed off, suddenly looking shy. Johnny blinked curiously.

“First...um...can you call me ‘mistress’?” she asked, blushing slightly.

She had heard the term from one of her cousins, she liked her boyfriend to call her this, and Sylvia had always wanted to try it out for herself. She had briefly considered asking Dallas to call her mistress, but quickly decided against it. She knew he’d never go for that. It would probably sound pretty bizarre coming from him, now that she thought about it.

It just wouldn’t fit his image at all. Dallas was dominant and always took what he wanted from her, and was just too rough.

But Johnny was much more considerate of her than Dallas ever was; very submissive, gentle, and always happy to please her.

She imagined him addressing her like this, and it just seemed so...natural.

“M-mistress? What’s that mean?” He looked at her with confusion, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He had never heard the term before, but it sounded kind of dirty.

“Uh, well,” she looked shy suddenly. “It’s like “master”, but for a girl….I love telling you what to do...and you like obeying me, don’t you?” She purred.

“Hehe….w-well….” Johnny ducked his head, blushing intensely. He was sure it was obvious by now. Sylvia giggled.

“This’ll make it feel more official...kinda fancy, y’know? It doesn’t have to be all the time….just sometimes...okay?” she asked, looking hopeful.

Johnny glanced at the wall, seemingly studying it before turning back to her.

She was right about it sounding fancy. Like something a servant would say.

 _Servant_ …

He shuddered, resisting the urge to squirm. _Why was he so aroused by this?_

Some guys would find such an idea ridiculous and humiliating. Johnny’s friends would never agree to such a thing. They had too much manly pride.

Johnny was different. He didn’t enjoy teasing girls or trying to impress them. He preferred to mind his manners. He was shy, so he had a hard time talking to girls, but he still smiled at them and liked holding doors open for them.

But letting a girl boss him around? _And_ _liking_ _it?_ This was on a whole different level. It was driving him crazy. He never really thought about kinks before, but now that he tried them out, he liked the idea of exploring them some more.

He couldn’t deny that he really enjoyed obeying her, and calling her such a title would make it feel so official. Classy, even.

What was the harm?

“Well….alright….if ya want, I guess…” he said after a long pause.

“Yay! Oh, I’m so excited! We’re gonna have so much fun, honey!” She chirped with excitement.

She grabbed his collar, pulling her towards her before playfully placing soft kisses all over his face.

Johnny, ever so ticklish, couldn’t help but giggle. She really seemed to like him a lot, he noticed. He couldn’t help but enjoy it.

She pulled away, then stood up.

“I’ll be back, stay right there,” she said. Johnny nodded, curious. What was she up to now?

She left the living room, and headed back to her room, coming back after a moment. She was carrying some kind of package.

She placed it in his lap, sitting down with a grin.

“What’s this?” He asked her curiously. He rarely got gifts from people.

“Open it!” She insisted.

He turned to the package, carefully opening tearing open the paper.

He stared, looking at the clothes and sneakers in his lap.

“S-Sylvia...you really didn’t have to do this….” he stuttered, staring at the clothes with reluctant longing. He really did like them. Pretty much everything he had were hand-me-downs of some sort. These looked brand new.

“I wanted to,” she shrugged. He deserved some new stuff once in a while, didn’t he? Besides, she really did want him looking his best.

“These are...really nice! Darlin’, I really don’t want ya spendin’ all yer money on me…” he said, feeling guilty.

“Don’t worry, they didn’t cost that much, I used some coupons,” she smiled at him.

He still looked a little hesitant, so she leaned in, placing a residing kiss on his cheek before speaking again.

“My new toy needs to look his best for me, don’t ya think?”

“T-toy?!” He stammered, a fierce blush creeping up his neck.

“Yes, Johnny….is that a problem?” She asked, an innocent, yet mischievous tone in her voice.

He blinked at her, then his blush increased as he shook his head. Sylvia’s smirk widened.

“Well….thanks, darlin’,” he gave her a small smile, blushing lightly.

“Now...the next time I see you, I want to see you in those,” she nodded at the pile in his lap.

“Got it?” Sylvia purred.

“Yeah, Sy-...um...o-okay, mistress…” he stuttered, blushing violently as he tried out the new title for the first time. It sure was different, but in a good way.

A pleased grin spread across the young woman’s face. She felt a rush of excitement at being addressed like that. She loved it.

“Good boy,” she said before leaning in, pulling him into a kiss.

Johnny moaned quietly as he kissed her back softly.

“Mmm...always so gentle...I love that, you know…” she grinned after their kiss ended.

“R-really?” He asked her quietly.

“Yeah….guys can be so rough sometimes,” she pouted.

Johnny nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. From what he’d seen, guys do tend to get a little too...enthusiastic with girls.

He had almost walked in on Soda and Sandy once, and it looked like he was trying to eat her face or something. He got really embarrassed and managed to hurry away before they spotted him.

But he could never see himself being that way with a girl, it wasn’t his style. Being gentle just came naturally to him.

He looked through all the gifts, blushing when he found the boxers.

“Wh-what the...underwear, too??” He sounded a little confused, yet their was a hint of amusement and embarrassment in his soft voice, too.

“I like your butt,” She said, seemingly out of the blue. A sultry smirk curled at her lips, a look of mischief in her eyes.

Johnny stared at her, clearing his throat. She’d mentioned that the night before after massaging him, but he was still nowhere near used to such compliments. He never thought his appearance was anything special, especially any part of his body.

An intense rosy blush stained his cheeks. He started to stutter some kind of reply before she cut him off.

“I want you to wear those around your friends. That way, something from me, the girl all your friends would never approve of, will be right against your cute little ass, right in front of them. They won’t have a clue! How’s that sound?” She grinned. It really was a dirty little secret. It excited her just a little too much.

“U-uhh….well.…” his face practically glowed crimson as he stared at her. Glory, Sylvia sure had one rambunctious libido.

That was sure an interesting reason to give him such a gift. He’d never thought about underwear quite like that before.

He didn’t want to deny her, though, and that would certainly be an interesting experience. And the thought that the simple act of wearing a pair of underwear could excite her so much wasn’t exactly damaging for his self-esteem, either.

“I washed all those clothes this morning. They’re all ready to wear….why not try ‘em out tonight?”

Johnny felt the boxers material. It was really soft. He’d definitely sleep well in them.

“Hope I got the right size, let me know how you like them. You got my number now.”

He blushed at that, nodding.

“When you’re ready to wear ‘em around your friends, call me then, too alright? That’s gonna drive me crazy, Johnny,” Sylvia gave him a grin, a combination of lust and mischief in her eyes.

His blush persisted on his cheeks, and he looked at her, unable to do much but nod shyly.

Sylvia smiled as Johnny turned back to the gifts. He seemed so excited to have some new stuff. She’d have to remember to get him some more clothes. Maybe some pajamas. He probably didn’t have many.

Johnny found the socks, looking at her.

“Socks? Really?” He raised a playful eyebrow.

“Yeah, why not?” She shrugged. Johnny chuckled.

“Don’t let your friends know you got all this from me, okay, sweetie?” she said. He nodded. He wanted to keep this a secret just as much as she did. While he loved them like brothers, their overprotectiveness was a little much sometimes.

“Well, guess I’d better take you back...see you soon, okay?” She gave a small, hopeful grin.

“Sure, darlin’, ” he said before she kissed his cheek and stood up.

He clumsily wrapped the clothes and sneakers back up in the paper, holding onto the items as he got off the couch.

She reached over, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, leaning into him and placing a kiss on his neck. He shivered.

She pulled away to grin at him, and he looked over her body with a small smile. Johnny was no fashion expert of any kind, but she sure knew how to dress, in his opinion.

She was wearing a black sweater with a short denim skirt, complete with black fishnets. He blushed as he noticed how nicely the skirt showed off her hips. Her outfits sure were...form-fitting.

They headed for her front door. Sylvia put on her boots.

Johnny reached his sneakers, about to step into them before Sylvia stopped him.

“Hey, why not wear your new ones now?”

“Hmm?” Johnny blinked, looking at the package in his arms.

“Yeah, why don’t you throw those old ones away?” Sylvia nodded toward the trash bin in the kitchen.

Johnny looked at his old shoes. They were barely wearable anymore, honestly. They were covered in stains, the color was fading, and were close to falling apart.

“Well….I guess so,” he said. He’d actually wanted some new shoes for a while now, but didn’t have enough money saved.

Johnny walked back to the coffee table, setting down the gifts.

He headed back to his sneakers and bent down, picking them up by their laces.

Sylvia crossed her arms, waiting as he headed into her kitchen, reaching the trash.

He looked at the sneakers, thinking about all he’d been through with them.

He’d had them for years. He’d worn them when dealing with his awful parents, he worn them when he learned about Mr. and Mrs. Curtis’ passings, he wore them was wearing them when he was horribly beaten in the lot, and he wore them when he stabbed Bob.

Sometimes he could‘ve sworn he could see bloodstains on them. He wondered if it was his own blood from that horrible beating a long while back, or if it was Bob’s blood. He wasn’t sure what was worse. Neither one was a pleasant thought.

Johnny shivered, looking at the shoes with disgust.

He held them over the trash bin, pausing for a moment before dropping them in.

They fell, landing with a small crack. Johnny looked down, seeing that they landed on the eggshells from the pancakes Sylvia made. Now they were just another piece of trash. He smiled a little, traces of satisfaction rushing through him.

“C’mon, sweetie! How long could it take to throw away a pair of sneakers?” Sylvia called out, looking bored.

“Uh, just a second,” he said to her, grimacing at his hands. They felt dirty all of a sudden.

He walked over to the sink, giving his hands a good wash.

He sighed as he finished washing them, drying them off. Much better.

He took one last look at his old sneakers before walking away. Good riddance.

Sylvia smiled as she walked to the coffee table, reaching it before he did. She reached into the package, taking out the new converse and placed them on the floor.

“C’mon, try ‘em on!” she looked at him, excitement in her brown eyes.

“Yeah, alright,” he chuckled at her enthusiasm. She watched happily as he stepped into them.

Johnny bent down, adjusting them around his feet and tightening the laces.

He stood up, a slight look of discomfort on his face. It faded quickly, though, and was replaced with a small smile.

He didn’t get new stuff often, so the feeling was odd, but in a good way.

They felt a little stiff, but he figured they’d be broken in soon. Besides that, they were pretty comfortable and fit well.

“Oh, they look so nice! Do you like them, sweetie?” She grinned.

“Yeah. They’re perfect,” Johnny looked thoughtful. He never thought something as simple as getting new shoes could feel so freeing.

“Something wrong?” She tilted her head, frowning a little.

“Nah,” he grinned at her suddenly. Feeling a sudden boost of confidence, he stepped forward and placed his hands on her waist.

He hesitated slightly, then looked at her expression.

She was leaning forward, her eyes closed. She gave a small whine, sounding impatient.

She was so excited to kiss him, even after doing it so many times.

Johnny blushed, feeling rather flattered before moving closer, finally closing the gap between their lips.

She sighed, delighted by his action, wrapping her arms around him and kissing back.

Johnny kissed her gently, pulling her closer and letting her lean into his warmth.

He let out a small sigh, massaging her sides and lower back. She could’ve sworn she was going to melt.

Sylvia decided this was her favorite kiss so far.

Eventually they pulled away, looking at each other with a smile, their eyes drooping slightly in pleasure.

“How...how was that?” His soft voice asked, a shy blush across his cheeks.

She responded by crashing her lips onto his again, tightening her arms around his neck.

Johnny stumbled slightly, the force of the kiss almost making him lose his balance completely.

He soon recovered and kissed her some more, smiling slightly against her lips.

They both sighed with relief when she pulled away, catching their breath.

“It’s about time you kissed me on your own,” she said, feeling pleased as she placed a playful kiss on his nose.

Johnny giggled, picking up the rest of his gifts. Sylvia turned around, walking to her door. She took out her keys, unlocking it and stepping outside. Johnny’s blush persisted as he followed her.

She held onto his arm as they headed for her car. Johnny didn’t mind at all.

...

Johnny glanced out the window as Sylvia drove, daydreaming. He hoped his friends hadn’t been too worried about him.

Soon, he felt the car slow down. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her say his name.

”Hmm?” He looked at her, blushing at the seductive smirk on her face.

“I had a lot of fun, sweetheart. I hope you did, too...” she purred.

Johnny’s blush deepened before he replied in a quiet, shy voice.

”Y-yeah....I did,” he gave her a small smile.

She slowed down as she reached the lot, soon stopping and turning to Johnny.

She grabbed his jacket collar, pulling him close to her before pressing her lips to his.

Johnny let out a quiet moan, kissing back.

She pulled away after a moment, both of them smiling.

“Don’t forget to call me, okay?”

Johnny nodded.

Sylvia’s smile turned into a smirk before she leaned in real close and spoke softly.

“See ya soon...I’ll get those handcuffs ready,” She purred before placing one last kiss on his cheek.

Johnny blushed furiously, looking away from her shyly.

“O-okay,” he replied. He unlocked her door, opening it and stepped onto the grass.

He closed the door and waved to her, Sylvia blew him a kiss before driving away.

He stood there for a moment, blushing as he imagined his next stay in her bedroom.

“Glory, I miss her already,” Johnny sighed, clutching the package.

He grinned suddenly, feeling rather excited for the future as he headed over to Pony’s house. He had homework to do. He was a little preoccupied the night before.

He quietly opened the door, stepping into the living room.

Soda and Two-Bit were on the floor, munching on some sandwiches. Ponyboy was on the couch, too focused on the book in his lap to notice anything else.

Johnny quickly headed into Pony’s room. His trunk with his other clothes was right next to Pony’s bookshelf, against the wall. He placed his new clothes into the trunk, burying the paper underneath everything before closing the trunk and standing up. He adjusted his collar, being sure to cover the hickey before heading into the living room to join his friends.

Ponyboy blinked as he felt the added weight on the couch, turning to look at his friend.

It came with the territory of being such a quiet person, he often went unnoticed when entering and leaving rooms. Sometimes it annoyed him, but he was grateful for it in this case.

“Johnny! There you are...where were ya last night?” Pony asked.

“Nowhere...don’t worry ‘bout it, man,” Johnny replied quickly.

Pony raised an eyebrow at his friend, noticing his changed appearance.

“No grease today?” Pony asked.

“Huh? Oh, uh...naw…” Johnny raised a hand, running his fingers through his hair. He blushed as he remembered Sylvia doing the same just that morning.

Pony tilted his head curiously at his flustered demeanor before turning back to his book.

Nobody seemed to notice his new sneakers, much to his relief. 

Johnny put his hand into his jacket pocket, smiling as he ran his fingers over her number fondly.

He sighed before reaching for his backpack on the floor.

He couldn’t wait to see her again. His friends didn’t need to know everything about him.

...

Sylvia turned on the washer, hearing it hum as it started to wash her sheets and comforter.

She sighed happily, feeling content as she headed to her room.

Walking to her bed, she knelt down, reaching under it and taking out a box.

Sylvia opened it up, smiling as she admired its contents. 

She had accumulated all kinds of sex toys recently. Some were gifts, some she bought herself, mostly from magazines. They looked like a lot of fun, but she sadly never had the chance to use any on anyone but herself.

Dallas would never go for it. She mentioned it to him once.

He looked at her like she was nuts. He even laughed at her a little. He didn't want those toys anywhere near him. It was ironic, one would think someone as wild as Dallas would be more adventurous in the bedroom, but he was surprisingly basic. Boring, even. It really was surprising, considering some of the things that came out of that mouth of his.

But, Johnny was more curious and open minded. He’d never laugh at her.

Sylvia was going to show him how to have some real fun. They were going to be engulfed with nothing but pleasure.

_She could hardly wait._


End file.
